Love and Hurt
by krazygal1991
Summary: How could he? She loved him so much... she still does... Now here she is, laying on the floor and crying. Wishing for death to take her away. She never should've given him a chance... She should've seen this coming...
1. Chapter 1

Katara and Haru have been dating for not even a week. The teenagers both just got out of bad relationships. Katara's ex-boyfriend broke up with her because she refused to fulfill his sexual desires. Haru's ex-girlfriend just stopped answering his phone calls and refused to see him when he went to her house. Both of them were so innocent and hurt, it was only natural that they felt they belonged together. On the second day of their relationship, Haru introduced his girlfriend to his best friend, Aang. This best friend had an emo girlfriend named Toph. The two new associates would always hang out, mostly in Aang's tiny one-room apartment. If it wasn't for Haru, the two would have never met.

Both of them were sitting on the torn up couch, looking at the static television screen in front of them. Katara twitched in her seat and tucked some hair behind her ear before talking. "I'm bored." She poked Aang in the ribs and stuck a tongue out at him.

He twitched from the poke. "What do you suggest we do?"

She leaned back in the couch, "You're the idea-man."

Aang laughed. "Shall we go shopping?"

The girl smiled, "Now, why didn't I think of that?" She jumped up from the sofa and ran to the front door. "Race you!"

Aang chuckled and turned off the television. "I'll beat you."

"How? I'm already off the couch." Katara stuck her tongue out at him and ran down the white hall, turned the corner, and ran into the garage.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the car keys off the coffee table near the battered couch. "Good luck getting in without the keys!"

The man took his sweet time walking down to to the garage. Katara danced in excitement next to his slick black car, waiting for him impatiently. "You're so slow!"

"Yes." Aang pushed a button on his keys and unlocked the car. Katara threw open the passenger's door and jumped in. He slowly walked around the car to the driver's seat and slid in. "But it's just so much fun to torture you."

The girl stared at him and grinned. "Either way: I beat you."

He rolled his eyes as the car turned on. "Sure you did." He moved the gear to 'drive' and floored them out of the garage.

Katara stuck her arms into the air and squeeled with delight as they zoomed down Main Street. Aang laughed, if only her boyfriend could see how silly she could be. "Where do you want to go?"

Katara smiled a bit as she stared outside the window and watched the scenery flash by. "Hot Topic?"

He laughed and took her hand, afraid that she'd jump out the window. "I should've known."

They pulled into the mall area. Almost in an instant, cars began to leave the lot. It was as though they noticed their presence and backed away to make room for a king and queen. Aang parked into the nearest empty spot and hopped out, quickly followed by Katara. Aang smiled back at her, squeezed her hand, and then they both ran across the cement and into the mall. The automatic doors opened and the aroma of all the different kinds of food filled their noses. It was as though every country in the world gathered into one building.

The two kept walking by the many different shops. Each had a different theme, ranging from goth to elderly. They walked slowly to the end of the mall and walked into Katara's favorite place: Hot Topic. Aang quickly ran over to look at the shirts, Katara followed him. Each shirt was pushed over, the girl just loved their clothes. But one shirt caught her eye, it was black with an adorable emo bear on the front. Katara ran to the dressing room to try it on, wanting nothing else but to buy it.

Katara threw her black jacket and blue shirt onto the bench and slid the new shirt on her naked body. It fit like a glove, showing a bit of her cleavage, but not too much, and it wasn't too tight or too long. She smilied and opened the door, only to find Aang waiting for her. He changed too, into the same shirt as Katara wore. "Oh look, we match." She laughed.

Aang chuckled and looked deep into her eyes, "If you and me were boyfriend and girlfriend, we'd so be locking hands."

Katara smilied. "Too bad I'm not Toph."

He sighed, "Yeah. And too bad I'm not Haru." The both laughed and he pulled her into his chest. "He's so lucky to have you. You're a great girl."

She blushed and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks. Toph is lucky to have you too."

Aang jumped back and checked the golden watch on his right wrist. "Shit! I was suppose to meet Toph ten minutes ago!"

He pulled off the shirt on his body and grabbed the clothes Katara came there with. They ran to the cash register and he slipped the woman a $20 bill while he pointed to the black cloth that hugged Katara's torso. They both ran out of the mall and back into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

The two teenagers roared down the street as Aang was nearing Toph's house. It looked so peaceful and happy on top of the largest hill and richest neighborhood. "I hope you don't mind, it should just be for a bit. Toph wanted to give me something." Aang looked anxious.

Katara nodded and looked at the floor. "Yeah, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

Aang pulled into Toph's driveway, shifted the gear to 'park' and jumped out of his car. He didn't even wait for Katara and ran to the large front door. Katara's eyes looked at the huge house, it was three stories tall, vines lining the walls, yellow paint trying to peek through. It had to be the most magnificent house ever seen with her blue eyes. Toph quickly opened the door when Aang approached, she was dressed in a black mini-skirt and white skin tight T-shirt. "Where have you been?!" She yelled.

The boy looked up and down her curvy body, was that drool? Katara looked at them like she didn't belong and crawled out of the tiny car. Aang turned around to see her slowly walking up the driveway. "Oh. I also brought Haru's girlfriend: Katara."

She stopped next to her friend and smiled at Toph. Katara stretched out her hand to be polite. Toph swatted it away and looked at Aang. "I cut..."

He shook his head as tears came to his eyes. "I thought you were going to stop..."

Toph threw herself at his legs, like a madman, and began to cry. "I couldn't help it!"

Aang looked at her, fell to the ground, and hugged Toph. "It's okay..."

Katara stood there, uncomfortable. "Do you... want me to leave...?"

He stood straight up and his face became serious. "Please don't, I could use some help."

Katara smiled at them. Toph glared at the girl with an ice-cold death stare and stood up. Aang stared at Toph and asked, "Well, what did you want to give me?"

She laughed, wrapped her arms around his right arm, clutching it into her chest. Toph then whispered into his ear, "Well, my parents are gone for the night and I was hoping you and me could..." She didn't finish and just winked.

Aang grinned widely and looked at Katara, then frowned. "Maybe some other time... I have to bring Katara home." he winked at her.

Toph sighed and walked inside her house. Aang and Katara stared at each other then reluctanty followed her. Toph walked across the room and sat at an oak table, then cried. "Another one of my friends has moved away..."

Aang hugged her. "It'll be okay..."

She shook her head, "No! It won't! It _never_ will be! ALL of my friends keep leaving me!" Toph slammed her forehead into the table a few times. Aang moved his hand onto the spot where she was pounding. "Move your hand..."

Aang shook his head and stuck out his tongue.

Katara laughed a bit and threw one of the pillows on a sofa nearby at Aang. He put the pillow under Toph's head. "There! A Padded Table." Katara burst out laughing, thinking that they were treating the girl like the madman she was. "Now all we need is the strait jacket."

Aang laughed and hugged Toph from behind. "I can be her jacket."

Toph grabbed his hands, which were slowly going up her shirt. "Not while Katara is here." she stuck out her tongue at him. Then Aang began to suck on her tongue. She pushed him away. "AANG! There's another person here!" Toph looked straight at Katara. "Can you give me and Aang a minute?"

Katara nodded and ran out of the house. There was nothing more she hated than seeing couples being all Lovey-Dovey in front of others. She sighed and sat on the cement steps leading from the door, waiting for her ride to come out. Within two minutes, he came running out of the house, jumped into the driver's seat and hit the gas. He drove off... without Katara. "Great." She stood up and wiped off her jeans. "Looks like I'm walking home."

She slowly walked down the large hill, wishing she had some sort of wheels she could glide down. Maybe skates or a skateboard. She sighed and said to herself, "At least I only live three blocks away... But why did he leave?" Katara passed one of the blocks and ran through the street. "He looked hurt. Did she do something to him?" The girl stayed quiet, getting looks from strangers from talking to herself.

As her simple house came into view, Katara dug her hands deep into her jeans. Her fingers wrapped around a piece of crinkled paper with numbers on it. Aang's number. Everywhere the girl went, she'd take it with her; just in case something happened. She slowly walked up the steps to the white front door and unlocked it. No one was home, her parents rarely where; they were always working.

The girl ran up the steps to the second floor and ran into her room. He probably needed time, but curiousity was getting to her. Katara laid on her bed and punched in Aang's number. The other end rang six times, when she thought it was hopeless, Aang answered, "Hello?" He sounded weak. Must've been crying.

"Hey... You alright?"

He cleared his throat, trying to sound less pathetic. "Y-yeah. Of course. Thanks for calling me."

She sighed. "You're lying. What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened between you and Toph? I've never seen you run out that fast..."

There was a few seconds of silence, Katara's heart was beating loudly in her ears. "She broke up with me..." His voice was breaking.

"Are You going to be okay?"

"Yeah... But..."

"But...?"

"She broke up with me so she could go out with her ex-girlfriend..." Girlfriend? Scary.

"Well, she doesn't know what she is missing. You're a great guy! Anyone would love to have you as their boyfriend. You're sweet, caring, loving--"

"Thanks." His voice was slowly getting back to normal. "Haru is lucky to have you. He's so blessed."

She laughed. "Nah, I'm the one that's lucky. But he's lucky to have you as a friend."

He laughed too. "Thanks. Anyways, I'm going to go to bed." His tears had stopped. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!"

"G'night!"

His line clicked and she slowly put the phone back down on the bedside table. Katara laid down in her queen-sized bed and stared at the white ceiling. It had begun, she was falling for him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late afternoon, and Katara still did not hear from Aang. She sat on her bed and stared out the window, the city was wide awake, oblivious to the things kept inside it's walls. How was she falling for him? She's only known him for a few days. Besides, she's going out with Haru... Was it possible to fall in love with someone so quickly? She sighed. Everything was so confusing, especially to a teenager. All thoughts were pushed aside when there was a loud knocking from the front door. Katara peeked outside her room and down the stairs, "Aang?"

She ran down the steps, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. She was greeted with a warm kiss. "Good Morning!"

It wasn't Aang. "Oh, Hello Haru!" Katara tried to sound happy.

He laughed and kissed her lightly against the cheek. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"C'mon! You got to guess!"

"Fine, the whole world exploded and we're all just floating in space."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Nope!"

"Then what?"

"I bought my own apartment! And I want you and Aang to be my roommates!" He said happily.

Katara smiled. "That's great!" She wanted to scream.

Haru walked into her kitchen, found a notepad and pen, then wrote down the address of his new place. "Here." he handed the piece of paper to Katara, "Come by around Two, and bring Aang with you."

She looked at the paper and nodded. "Got it."

He kissed her on the other cheek. "I'm going to go help the movers bring in the furniture. See you then!" The excited boy ran out of the house and raced down the street.

Katara sighed as she closed the door. What if he finds out about her feelings? She looked at the phone. "I'll just call him later... He needs more time to get over that slut..."

The teenager ran upstairs to get dressed. Katara put on her blue skinny jeans and stuck her hand into her closet. The shirt she pulled out; it was the one Aang bought for her. She held it close to her chest and closed her eyes; trying to remember that day... That moment... Was it really just yesterday? Katara opened her eyes and put the shirt on her bed. There was no way she was going to wear that shirt around Haru. She went back to her closet and found a red shirt with a devil to design the front and put it on.

Figuring she was running out of time, she went to the phone and called Aang. It rang once. Twice. Five times. Where was he? Finally, there was an answer as she about to hang up. "Hello?" came a happy voice.

Katara chuckled, "Hello."

"Katara! What's up?"

"Oh, Haru got this new place--"

"Toph!" There was giggling. "Not while I'm on the phone!" he laughed. "Anyways, that's great! He finally moved out of his parent's house?" Katara fell silent. "Are you still there?" he seemed a bit worried. But also occupied.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, I need to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just hanged up. All Katara heard was a giggling Toph in the background.

She laid on the bed and hugged her knees. It felt like her heart was ripped out. "No... Come on girl..." Tears fell from her eyes, "This is stupid... you shouldn't be sad because he's back with Toph. You're with Haru; not Aang..." She closed her eyes. Trying to stop the tears.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a ringing in Katara's ear... She just rolled over in her bed. The poor girl fell asleep while crying. There was a tiny beep and some mechanical voice saying, "Please leave a message after the Beep. _BEEP_." then a familiar voice was heard, "Hey, Katara? You there?" A little pause before he spoke again, "I guess not... Anyways, where were you today? I'm sort of worried... you said you'd be here six hours agp... Call me back. Please." _BEEP._

Katara's eyes immediately opened and she looked at the clock. "Crap! It's Eight!" she jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs. She grabbed the keys that dangled on a hook near the door and ran to her little white car. The engine started and she roared down the dark city.

Katara parked the car in front of the apartment building and ran inside. She ran down the hall, took a quick glance at the paper Haru gave her earlier, and knocked on the door with the number. The knock echoed down the white hall. Her heavy breathing could be heard in every corner. She slowly raised her hand to the door and knocked once more. Waited. Knocked again. Was he ever going to answer? Or was he mad at her?

She reached under the mat on the floor and pulled out a key. Same old Haru, he has locked himself out of houses so many times that he had to keep a spare key outside somewhere. She put the key into the lock and slowly opened the door. "Hello?" The entire room was full of boxes.

"Katara!" Haru said with joy as he embraced her with a hug, "Where were you?"

"I accidentally fell asleep..." She grinned.

Haru stared at her eyes. "Were you crying?"

They must've been red. "I don't think so." she laughed.

"Haru!" It was Aang's voice. "Where does this--" His head popped out around the corner, his eyes met Katara's.

Haru turned around and saw the object Aang was carrying; a clock. "It goes in my bedroom."

He nodded and ran to the bedroom. "How long has Aang been here?"

"Oh... about four hours." Haru smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

The phone began to ring. Haru pulled away from Katara and picked it up, "Hello?"

Katara wrapped her arms around herself. It wasn't going to be good... with Aang here. Could she keep her feelings a secret? Haru hanged up the phone and Katara saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Haru shook his head and sat on the couch. Katara came over to Haru and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed. "It's my mom..."

"What happened?"

"She's..." he looked down on the ground, "...dying."

Katara gasped and hugged him tighter. "You better go see her..."

He nodded. "I'm going to leave tomorrow."

"Be careful..."

"I will, don't worry." He kissed her cheek. "Will you and Aang watch over my house?"

Katara put on a fake smile and nodded. "Of course we will."

She knew what might happen once he left... and she was frightened...


	5. Chapter 5

Katara and Haru laid on the couch in each other's arms, taking great pleasure in each other's warmth. The boy kept running his hands along his girlfriend's curves, trying to memorize everything about her.

"How long will you be gone?" Katara asked, taking his hand and pressing it tightly against her chest.

Haru shrugged as he moved his other fingers through Katara's long hair, "A month or so... I have to make sure my father will be okay."

Her blue eyes moved towards Aang's room, hopefully he was asleep. She could just imagine all the things that would happen without Haru around. She shifted her head into his chest, held him tightly by the waist, and whispered, "I'll miss you."

He kissed her head lightly. "I'll miss you too." Haru rest his forehead against hers, "But it shouldn't be that long... I bet it will go by fast!"

She rolled her eyes and gave a slight peck under his chin. _Please forgive me for everything that may happen, my dear._ Her thoughts tiredly whispered.

"Katara..." He spoke softly in her ear, stroking her face lovingly.

Her hand held his once again. "Hmm?"

"I Love You."

Katara's heart sunk; she didn't love him... Her head lifted and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Let's get some sleep, you leave tomorrow."

Haru nodded and rested his head on his arm. Katara rolled over and laid at the edge of the couch, closed her eyes and began to snore, which she hoped, to fool the man into thinking she was asleep already. Haru carefully removed the strands of brown hair from her ear and whispered, "I love you... even if you don't love me..."

She waited until he laid his head back down before she opened her eyes. She stared out the window and at the city lights that shone brightly against the dark night. _And I love Aang... _


	6. Chapter 6

Her blue eyes fluttered opened, the bright sun shone fiercely through the blinds. Katara sat up and stretched her arms to the sky as she yawned loudly. "G'morning sleepy-head," a voice bellowed from behind her, "we thought you'd _never_ wake up!"

Katara quickly spun around to see Aang and her boyfriend sitting at the table sipping coffee. Haru was in jeans and a black T-shirt while Aang wore nothing but his boxers, Katara couldn't help but stare at the bulge which it concealed. She smiled at the two as she pushed the thoughts into the back of her mind. "Good morning," the girl whispered while looking around for a clock, "what time is it?"

Haru looked at his watch as he stood up with his cup of coffee. He walked into the kitchen and poured the contents into the sink before replying, "It's 8:30am." The man reached into the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He glanced at his girlfriend as he grabbed a cup and asked, "Want some orange juice?"

She rubbed her eyes, "Yes please."

He poured her a glass and handed it to her, she smiled a thanks and took a sip. "So, when do you leave?" Aang asked.

Katara spit out her bit of juice and stared at the two... who, in return, were staring at her with confusion. Haru shook his head while trying not to laugh at his girl. "I have to leave by 9am," Aang handed Katara a towel to whip off her face as he cleaned up the floor. "You two _will _take care of my place, right?"

Aang put his arm around Katara and gave her shoulder a playful squeeze. "Of course we will!"

Katara gave a little grin. Something inside her jumped with happiness when Aang touched her... some _feeling_ that made her feel like she was walking on the air. He moved his arm away as he embraced Haru with a hug, "I'll miss you dude." The feeling was gone... and she was falling towards the ground once more.

She stood up and joined in the hug, "We'll BOTH miss you."

Haru grinned widely, "Thanks guys. You're great friends!" He kissed Katara deeply and hugged Aang even tighter than before.

"Are you all packed?" Katara questioned as she rubbed the shoulder which still held the feeling of his touch.

He frowned and announced with saddness, "Almost."

She laughed and grabbed Haru's hand, "C'mon, let's go pack." Katara led the way to his room, there was a suitcase on the bed; half full of clothes. She walked to his closet and picked out different types of shirts. Haru walked up behind her, held onto her shoulders and breathed down her neck. "Yes?" The girl couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm going to miss you so much Katara..." he began to kiss her neck playfully.

Katara quickly pulled away and took out some more shirts. "You leave in 30 minutes... And you're not even packed."

Haru sighed and walked to his dresser, he pulled out some socks and threw them into the suitcase. Katara sighed too as she took out the clothes and folded them.

"You know..."

"What?" she spat at him in impatience while she continued to fold.

"We've been together now for almost a month..."

"And?"

"And... I don't think you're happy with me..."

He was right... But how could she tell him? His mother was dying for God's sake! She spun around to the other side of the room and hugged him tightly. "I'm happy. Aren't you?"

He nodded his head. "Of course I am. You're the best girl I've ever known..." He held her closer and lowered his voice, "Katara... I love yo--"

"Is this still good?" A voice interrupted him.

Katara and Haru let go of each other and looked towards the door to see Aang holding up a loaf of bread. "Is there mold on it?" the female asked.

Aang examined the bread closer, turning it over and over once more. Finally, he chuckled, "No..."

Haru leaned against a wall. "Then it's still good."

"Yeah, but-" he pounded the bread onto the wall. "It's as hard as a rock!"

Katara laughed and dragged Aang to the kitchen, leaving Haru alone in his room. She grabbed a knife and began to cut the bread in slices. Her eyes wandered to her friend and mumbled, "Thanks."

Aang looked at her, "Did you say something?"

She shook her head. "No. Did you hear something?"

He shrugged before saying, "Must've been Haru."

Katara put the bread on a plate, popped it into the microwave and heated it up. Haru appeared in the doorway with his suitcase in hand, "I'm ready," he sighed.

Aang and Katara looked at the clock. "It's only 8:40."

He shrugged, "Don't want to miss my flight."

Katara took the bread out of the microwave and held it towards Haru's mouth, "At least eat something?"

He shook his head. "No thanks, I'll eat on the plane."

She sighed and placed the plate on the counter. Katara motioned towards the door and muttered, "Then let's go."

Aang looked down at himself, still in his boxers. "Err... wait... I need to change before we go to the airport." He said sheepishly before dashing down the hall into his room.

Katara and Haru leaned against the couch. She chided, "He's one of those that get ready at the last minute... isn't he?"

Haru chuckled, "Yeah."

The phone began to ring, breaking the uncomfortable conversation. Katara slowly walked to it and put it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey..." it was Toph's voice. "Is Aang there?"

Rage immediately filled her but kept an unsteady calm in her voice. "No. He is not."

"Oh..." Please hang up! "Well, if you see him, could you please tell him that Toph would like him to come over tonight?"

Katara laughed and said sweetly, "Why, of course I'll tell him. Thanks for calling!" Yeah, right. Like she'd tell him.

Toph hanged up the phone without a simple 'bye' (Don't you just hate when people do that?). Katara slammed the phone onto the receiver and turned around. "Who was that?" Haru asked.

"It was Toph."

He sighed. "Aang deserved a whole lot better than her."

"I agree." Katara stared into his eyes, "What do you think of her?"

Haru stood there silently for a while before replying, "I find her to be a total bitch. And I mean _bitch."_

Katara laughed. "Yeah, I think so too. She only wants Aang for one thing."

"Aang isn't like that; you know. He probably sees something in her that we don't see." Haru stepped closer to Katara until their chests were touching, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I see something in you too, Katara." he tucked her hair behind her ears. "Please, Katara... I need to know. Do you love m--"

"I'm ready!"

Haru let go of the girl and looked behind her, "that was quick."

Aang laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'm as fast as the wind!" He looked at Katara with seriousness. "Who called?"

She twitched a little, how could she tell him? "It was the wrong number. Looking for a person named Teo or something."

"Oh..." he looked disappointed.

"Were you expecting someone to call?" asked Haru, not missing a beat.

"No... I was just wishing Toph would call... But I guess she won't."

There was an awkward quietness in the room. Katara looked at the clock, "We better go. It's almost nine."

The boys nodded and Haru took his suitcase.

-x-

"Flight 653 is now boarding."

"Well," Haru stood up and looked towards the gate, "that's me."

Aang and Katara stood up from the bench they were sitting on. She hugged Haru tightly, "I'll miss you..."

He hugged her tighter and breathed deeply; trying to take in her scent. "I'll miss you too." he looked at his friend, "And you."

Aang nodded in response, meeting his gaze.

"Please, Aang, take good care of Katara for me."

Again, he nodded. "Don't worry. I'll take _very_ good care of her."

That sent shivers up Katara's spine as those words echoed through her head...

Haru kissed Katara on her cheek. "I'll see you two in a few months. Take care!" he ran towards the gate but turned back, "I'll call you sometime!"

Aang and Katara waved at him as they inched closer together.

They stood there and watched his plane take off. The bird of doom that was standing in her way; between herself and Aang. He would be taken thousands of miles away from them, and nothing would stand between the two he most trusted.

Aang took Katara's hand, "Let's go home."

She nodded and they walked back to the apartment, thoughts running through their minds.


	7. Chapter 7

The door slowly opened, there it was: their new home. Katara put her slim jacket on a chair at the table while Aang went into the kitchen. The girl looked to the ground and shifted back and forth, "So..."

Aang opened the fridge and didn't even look back at her, "So...?"

"Umm..." she wanted to ask him about his relationship with Toph. But what came instead was, "How are you?"

He grabbed the carton of juice and grabbed a glass, "A bit thirsty... you?"

"Yes please."

Aang laughed, "I meant: how are you?"

"Oh..." she felt a bit embarrassed, she was officially losing it. "I'm feeling a bit tired." she wrapped her arms around her waist and yawned, "I think I'm going to go take a nap." Katara walked down the hall and into Haru's room, looking down at her feet as they fell upon the carpet.

"Have a nice nap." Aang called back as he walked into the living room.

Katara slowly closed the bedroom door, wobbled to the bed, and just laid there. Aang didn't seem to feel the least bit uncomfortable being alone with her... did he know what she was feeling? No... he had to be like her and think of Haru... They can't hurt him. Not now. Not ever.

Her eyes stared hopelessly at the shirt she was wearing, it certainly wasn't something to catch Aang's attention. Sure she refused to _tell _Aang how she felt, but what's wrong with a little bit of _innocent flirting?_ If Haru found out, she'd just deny the whole thing. She threw the blankets back, jumped off the bed, and threw off her shirt. Slowly, she took her sweet time walking to the closet and trying to find a new shirt that showed off her figure.

The female took out a black tube top with lace around the edges and exclaimed to herself, "This will do!" she spun around the room with the shirt (or lack-of) covering a majority of her chest. Katara unhooked the bra and let it fall to the ground next to her old shirt. As soon as it hit the ground, the bedroom door burst open and Aang appeared, "Hey Katara, would you like to watch--" his eyes froze as he saw a half-naked Katara standing in the middle of the room. He turned around with his face turning bright red, "I'm _so_ sorry! I should've knocked first!"

Katara's face became the same shade as his. Sure, she sort of wanted this to happen, but she didn't really think it would. "It's okay." she wrapped a blanket around herself and laughed, "It's not like you haven't seen boobs before!" But silence filled the room. "Aang... It's okay, I'm covered up."

He slowly turned around and stared in her eyes, refusing to look farther. "Again, I'm sorry..." he looked away once more and stared at the wall behind her, "I just wondered if you wanted to watch a movie with me."

She smiled. "Sure I would. What movie is it?"

Aang held up a DVD, "Pirates Of The Caribbean... I remembered it's your favorite."

"Sounds great. Go start it, I'll get dressed."

Didn't even take a second. Aang ran out of the room as fast as he could and within minutes the DVD began to play. Katara closed the door and sighed helplessly. She threw the blanket off herself and back on the bed, then put on her new top as it flew across the air. Outside, she heard the movie begin.

Katara sneaked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch beside Aang. He gave no attention to her and kept watching the movie. At times, his eyes would waunder to Katara, but his head never moved. On the movie, Barbossa's crew was attacking the harbour. Katara moved closer to Aang and moved his head towards her by her hand, "You know, it's okay that you saw me like that..." He nodded his head. "It's not like you were waiting for me to get undressed." He gave an uncomfortable and weak chuckle.

Aang backed to the other side of the couch, "You know I can't touch you... You're Haru's girl."

Katara wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the ground. "And you know you shouldn't touch Toph..." she sighed. "I heard you and her while on the phone the other day. Are you back together? Otherwise, I have no right to say--"

"No." He cut her off. "You're right, I shouldn't. Her and me are over with..."

Katara smiled. "But you know it's okay to make mistakes, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Just don't do it again with her; she's someone elses now."

"Yeah... I know... But I just can't help myself..."

Katara sighed and stood up. "Forget about it. It's your life... I'd just like to help... somehow."

She slowly walked outside onto the balcony. She closed the glass doors and stared at the city. _I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut._ Inside, the phone rang and Aang answered. There was muffled chatter, _must be Toph..._

Within a minute, the phone was put down and the male was heading out the door. Katara continued to watch him as he reappeared downstairs, walking to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

It was around one in the morning when the front door finally opened; it was Aang of course. Katara was sitting on the couch watching the movie again, but she only stared at the television blankly. The door slammed shut and his voice echoed, "Why didn't you tell me Toph called?!"

Katara continued to watch the movie and said in an uninterested voice, "Because I was so sad about Haru leaving that my thoughts were too occupied by him."

"Bull." he began to walk to his room, "Why can't you just accept that I _love _Toph?"

Katara stood up, anger spreading through her limbs. "You don't _LOVE _her. You _LOVE _what she will do with you!"

"Look, I know what I'm doing." he opened his bedroom door, "And I don't need _you _to tell me what to do!" the bedroom door slammed shut.

Katara went to his room and barged inside. It was no use yelling... she turned to a calm voice and bit all anger back inside, "Aang..."

He turned his back to her and shouted, "Get the fuck out of my room!"

The girl placed a calming hand on his shoulder and whispered, "She's someone elses now... _She _dumped _you._ Have you forgotten that?"

His voice went calm, almost like he was about to cry, "Please... Katara... Just leave."

She sighed. Was he really that much of an idiot? Or was she talking about herself? Katara walked out of his bedroom, slowly closed the door, and went off to her own bed.

Katara took off her pants and put on a long night shirt then jumped into the big bed. Things were certainly different without Haru... And it's not at all like how she thought it'd be without him. Which, she supposed, was good.

Almost asleep, she realized, the movie was still playing in the other room. It was one of her pet peeves, something that got on her last nerve, having the television on all night. Katara sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes, and let her feet fall to the ground. Wobbling, she walked out to the living room and reached for the switch on the television. Her hand hovered over the power button when it turned off. She spun around to see Aang, in his boxers, with the remote in hand. "You know, it's easier to just use the remote..."

"...Or it's just being lazy..."

Aang sat on the arm of the sofa and sighed, "You're right..."

"Well, you _are_ lazy." She wrapped her arms around her chest, suddenly becoming self-conscience.

"No! Not that..." he looked at her, "I don't love Toph... I only like the pleasures that come with her." He looked back down at the ground.

Katara slowly walked to Aang and embraced him with a hug. "It's okay..." she held him tighter. "You'll find the right one... someday..."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Yeah... someday..."

They stayed like that for about five minutes, enjoying each others warmth and hold. Aang finally pulled away, "Umm... I think I should go back to bed..."

Katara unlocked her arms and nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course." he kissed her cheek, "Haru is very lucky to have you..." he whispered with envy before running off to his room.

Katara stood there, slowly walking to her bed with her hand over her cheek. They were warm from the touch of his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun sneaked through the curtains and fell upon Katara's face, but she was already awake with her hand still upon her cheek. Aang kissed her... Did he feel the same about her as she did about him? Katara sat up in bed and slowly slid onto the floor. Wearily, she put on some shorts which hid snuggly behind her night shirt. Carefully, she walked towards the door and walked out into the open hall.

Katara yawned and continued to step down the corridor. When her eyes opened and mouth closed, she saw Aang sitting on the couch watching some show. He looked back at her and his face lit up with happiness, "G'morning!"

She grinned. "G'morning." Katara walked to the kitchen, "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure! That'd be great." He gave her a smile that made her heart jump.

Katara reached into the fridge, grabbed three eggs, and turned to the stove. She turned a knob which made a blue fire appear beneath an already placed pan, then the cook cracked the eggs and watched them sizzle. Suddenly, a pair of hands reached around her waist and pulled her closer. A head rested upon her shoulder, "Mmm... what's cooking?"

Katara giggled. "Eggs." She loved the feeling of his arms around her.

His nose touched her neck, he breathed deeply, taking in her scent. "Smells good..."

She kept giggling and pushed him away. He got the message and walked back out of the Kitchen. "They should be done in a few minutes."

Aang grabbed two plates from the cabinet and placed them on the table. Katara brought the pan out and divided the eggs among the plates. "Bon Appétit!" she said in a lousy French accent. Aang just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

They both sat down and picked away at the eggs. Katara was merely moving them around on her plate as Aang shoved them down his throat. He took a giant gulp and asked, "Why aren't you eating?"

She shrugged and forced a bite into her mouth. Aang took his attention away from her and back onto his plate. Beneath the table, her foot was slowly sneaking to his. When she found her target, Katara rubbed her foot up and down upon his leg. Aang immediately put down his fork, "Okay, I think I've had enough to eat." He quickly got up and went to his room.

Katara sighed. That wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. She picked up the plates, scraped off the food, went to her room, and laid on the bed.

Not more than a minute later, there was a knock on her door. Katara quickly sat up and murmured, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and his little bald head peaked around the corner. He was probably afraid she was naked again or something. "Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, there's something we have to talk about..." he slid into the room and sat on the bed next to her.

She wrapped her arms around her legs. "What is it?"

"Well..." he sighed. "I really _do _like you..." his eyes traced her body. "Haru is so blessed... and I'm not about to betray him..."

Katara nodded. "I understand."

Aang stood up. "I shouldn't have kissed you last night." he walked to the window and stared at the world below.

Katara got out of bed and stood beside him. "It's okay..." she moved his head towards hers. "I'm sorry... But I just can't help it..."

He stared into her eyes. "Haru's blessed to have--"

"How many times are you going to say that?"

"Well, he is... you're an angel..." His face came closer to hers; lips coming closer and closer until they lightly touched. They pulled their lips away, "A prize that I want."

Katara couldn't help but smile. Aang moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking on her delicate skin with greed... This is what she wanted... His hands went slowly up her shirt and took it off. They backtracked to the wall where Aang pulled back and took a look at her body. He gave her breasts a little squeeze, "...These are beautiful..."

She grinned, his touch was something wonderful. Though she knew it was wrong, it felt so right. His head lowered and kissed her chest; his tongue coming out and circling the skin. Katara gave out a sigh of delight. Aang grinned and traced his tongue back up to her mouth. They kissed once more. When they pulled away, Aang gave her a sincere and serious look, "I'm sorry... but I have to go meet Sokka and Yue..." he kissed her chest again. "I shouldn't even be doing this to you..."

Katara sighed and covered her bare chest with her arms. "It's okay... go have fun."

Aang grabbed her hands, spread her arms out and took one final look at her breasts. "They're just so beautiful..." he kissed her lips one last time and ran out of the building.

Katara sat herself on the bed, not bothering to cover herself up. Oh how she wished he didn't have to leave... no matter how wrong it was, she wanted him.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was beginning to set and Katara was cooking an old fashioned dinner. The door slowly opened and a man appeared, he announced loudly, "I'm back!"

Katara grinned and stared at him with love, "Welcome back."

Aang grinned back at her, "Thanks." he walked into the kitchen and hugged her from behind. "So, what are you cooking?" his head went on her shoulder and he kissed her lightly on the neck.

She giggled. "Must you always do that while I'm cooking?" He nodded his head against her face. "Well, I'm making Stir-Fry..." Aang slowly moved his hands up her shirt as she continued to talk. "So, have fun with Sokka and Yue?" His hands moved to her back and unhooked her bra. Katara gasped and yelled, "Aang!"

With that, he jumped back a few feet. "Sorry... I just can't keep my hands off you." He stuck his tongue out at her, took her hand, and kissed it. Katara couldn't help but smile as Aang turned off the stove and led his prize to the bedroom.

He slowly laid her onto the satin sheets and kissed her neck, Aang's hands fumbled down to unbuckle her pants. Katara was giggling, it felt so right... He slowly slid her pants off and rubbed the newly found flesh. "I want to fuck you so badly..."

Katara sat up and moved away from him. "I-I can't..."

Aang moved to the bottom of the bed with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"I want to wait... please... I'm still a virgin." The man's eyes grew big. "Haru hasn't even gone as far as you have within one day."

He chuckled. "Not surprising, he is full of innocence." Aang moved out of bed and handed Katara her pants. "I'm sorry..."

She took the pants and kissed him. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I want to do it with you, but I can't."

This made him smile. "We'll just wait for another time then. No big deal."

Katara sat up in bed and hugged her knees. "So..."

"So?"

How was she even going to ask this? "About Haru..."

"Oh."

"Are we going to tell him about us...?"

Aang crawled back into bed, sat next to Katara, and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course." He kissed her forehead.

"How are we going to?" Aang pulled her into his chest and held her tightly. "I mean... this is so wrong... but it just seems to right... does that make any sense?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I feel the same way." He kissed her forehead again; and for the millionth time that day, she smiled. "Baby... it's time you go to bed."

Katara nodded and closed her eyes, she kept taking deep breaths, inhaling Aang's scent. Weakly, she said, "I love you, Aang," before falling into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Katara's arm reached over... but there was nothing but an empty space. She sat right up and looked around the room, it too was empty. "Aang...?" The girl slowly removed the blankets and got out of bed.

The door burst open and out popped Aang, "G'morning!" he said cheerfully and kissed Katara. She hugged him as tightly as she could. That mere moment without him; it hurt. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing at all."

Aang moved back. "Well, get dressed and ready. We're going out for lunch!"

"Lunch?" Did she really sleep _that_ long?

He pointed at the clock and Katara shifted her eyes to it. "See? It's almost noon..."

Katara laughed. "I suppose I was just too comfy last night."

Aang laughed too. "Same." he poked her forehead, "You Snore."

"I do not!"

"Heh. You're right. But if you did, I'd enjoy every second of it."

As lame as it was; she blushed. "So, where are we going?"

"Some new place... Hope you like fish!" He laughed and ran out of the room.

She smiled and shook her head, then slowly walked to the door and almost closed it. There was a little crack and she yelled, "Don't you dare come in when I'm changing shirts!" she joked then closed the door all the way. Katara then sat on the bed and waited.

Just as she thought, the door opened again and appeared Aang's head. "What did you say?" He asked all innocently.

She laughed. "I'm sure you heard me."

"...Umm... Yeah... I'll just go finish getting ready since you're not shirtless." he closed the door shut, leaving Katara alone laughing her head off.

After she collected herself, she went to the closet and got her clothes (A pair of jeans and a shirt). Katara took off her clothes and quickly put the new ones on. She hurriedly brushed her hair and ran out of the room. "Ready!"

Aang came out of the bathroom shirtless and in jeans. "You're quick..." He looked her up and down.

"This good?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Aang kissed her. "You look lovely." Katara smiled. "Let me go finish getting ready..." He went back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Katara just stood there, looking at the block of wood that seperated her and her love. "Almost ready?" she called.

"Almost!" He called back.

"So, why are we going out to lunch?"

The door opened and a fully clothed, refreshed, Aang came out. "Because... I have to tell you something..."

He took her smaller hand and went to his car.


	12. Chapter 12

The couple walked into the restraunt. It looked like some cheesy pirate ship, and smelled of fish. They first saw a young man in a pirate costume near the front door. "Ahoy! Welcome to the Pirate Cove. If ye may, please follow me." He turned around and walked near the tables.

Aang and Katara looked at each other and walked slowly behind the strange man. He stopped at a small table for two and opened Katara's chair. She sat down and stared at the table as Aang took his seat. "Yer waiter shall be with ye in a moment." Then the host left to show others to their seats.

Katara shifted in her chair. "Well, this is a lovely place..." More like pathetic.

Aang smiled. "Yeah, it is." Wow. Did he not understand sarcasm?

"So... What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well," He slid back in his chair, as though avoiding Katara. "I..."

Another pirate came. "Avast Ye Landlubbers!"

Both of their eyes went to the eyes of the pirate. After a few moments of silence, the two burst out laughing. The waiter took off his eye patch, "What? I needed a job!"

Katara tried to speak through her laughs, "But... A Pirate?!"

"What? Yue costs me a lot!" He said in defence.

"Poor Sokka." Katara chuckled.

"Yeah yeah. Let's all make fun of the pirate!" He put his eye patch back down and handed the two their menus. "Now, what shall ye be having to drink?"

"I'll take a Strawberry Smoothie." Smiled his younger sister. She loved smoothies!

Sokka nodded and looked at Aang. "And ye?"

"Why, I'll have your finest barrel o' rum!" he joked.

"We don't serve rum here. If ye want rum, go to Blackbeard's place. But ye have to walk the plank afterwards."

"Aww... But you're pirates! How can you not drink Rum?" Aang kept pushing and Katara began to laugh.

"Look ye little land-lovin' freak! I'm not afraid to throw ye out of here!"

"Okay okay. I'll just have some water."

Sokka nodded his head again. "Aye, I'll be right back with yer drinks."

Katara looked at the menu. "Any idea what you're going to get?"

"Hmm?" Katara handed him the menu. "Oh..." Aang opened it and began to skim through the meals. "I have no idea..."

"I'm thinking of having some oysters..."

"Sounds good. I might just have a salad... I'm not really in the mood for fish."

Katara laughed. "But aren't you the one who chose this place?"

"Yeah, but I thought you'd like it."

"Had no idea about Sokka working--?"

"Here ye go!" Sokka stopped at their table and handed them their drinks. "Now, what shall ye be having to eat?" He took out a pen and a notepad.

"I'll have a salad. No dressing please." Aang handed his menu to Sokka.

"Ye 'fraid to gain a few extra pounds?" He joked and turned to Katara. "And ye?"

"I'll have some oysters." She then smacked Sokka on the arm with the menu.

"Damn ye Landlubbers!" He snatched the menu from his sister and walked away.

"Don't expect a tip!" she called after him. "Anyways... Sokka is working here... is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Aang shook his head. "It's something a bit bigger. Or at least, it is to me." He sighed.

Katara looked at him concerned. "Going to tell me now?"

"Maybe when the food comes..." Katara shrugged and turned her head to look out the window. There was a ship harbour near the restraunt. The waves were so beautiful... and the seagulls flying around enhanced it. "I'm sorry..." She kept staring outside, being controlled by the water. "...I don't mean to make you wait so long..." A fishing boat was coming back in from sea, Katara always wanted to go fishing. "...Are you okay?"

She snapped out of it. "Yeah, I am." she turned her head back at Aang. "Sorry."

He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "There's no need to be sorry."

"I was staring outside... The water is just so beautiful." Her eyes went back to the window.

This time, Aang followed her gaze. But then he looked back at Katara. "...You are beautiful..." But she didn't hear.

He let go of her hands and put them on his lap. "Sokka's coming..."

Katara removed her eyes from the window and looked at her approaching pirate brother. His fake grey beard was hovering over the food, his boots boomed as he walked, and his ragged clothes swiffed back and forth. He truly did look like a pirate. Well, maybe a pirate from a low budget movie. Sokka placed a plate of oysters in front of Katara. "Here ye go!" and he placed a bowl of salad in front of Aang. "Ye sure are a wuss!"

Aang picked up a piece of lettuce and put it down Sokka's shirt. Katara began to laugh. This made the pirate run around the table trying to pull the cold lettuce out. "I HATE YE!!"

Aang just simply smiled as he took a bite of his salad. "I hate you too." Sokka threw the green leaf at him and walked away angrily. Katara kept laughing. "...You sure do have a wonderful laugh."

Katara blushed. "Thanks..." she opened the shell and slurped the inside of her lunch. "Going to tell me now?"

He put his fork down and looked at her. "I guess." Katara opened another oyster. "I got a phone call today..." She slurped it up again. "...From the Army." This caught her attention. "I have to leave for two weeks..." Her heart sunk. "It's just for training. Don't worry." She didn't want him to leave.

"When do you leave?"

He sighed. "In two days."

Katara sank into her seat and wrapped her arms around her waste. "I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too."

The rest of lunch was in total silence as they both nibbled on their food.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay ye Landlubbers!" Sokka was standing on a little stage in a corner of the restraunt. Then he began to do a little jig. "It's Karaoke time!" All around the tables were groans and cheers. "Now, who shall be the first victim, eh?"

Aang smiled and ran to the stage. Sokka looked at him, "And what is yer name sir?"

"It's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis!" He smirked and took the microphone. "You know perfectly well what my name is."

"Fine, Bonzu. What shall ye be singing?"

Aang looked over to Katara; who's face was bright red. He whispered in Sokka's ear, "Stolen, by Dashboard Confessional."

Sokka nodded and within moments the music began. Aang stared at Katara's eyes. He then opened his mouth and began to sing, "We watch the season, Pull up it's own stakes, And catch the last weekend, Of the last week..." Katara's face began to grow pale. "Before the gold and the glamour have been replaced..." He continued to stare at her. "Another sun soaked season fades away..." She then got up and ran.

Aang dropped the microphone and quickly followed Katara. Her brother went back up on stage, "Umm... Arr! Who wants to be the next victim?"

Aang kept chasing Katara into a hall at the back of the building. She turned into the women's bathroom and quickly locked the door. He knocked on the wood, "Are you okay baby?" There was a barfing sound. "Katara?" The toilet flushed. "Come on... let's go home."

The door slowly opened and a sickly girl came out. "I think it was the oyste--" Katara quickly ran back to the toilet and began to hurl once more. Aang came behind her and held her hair back. She flushed the toilet. "Thanks..."

Aang laughed. "No Problem." He helped his love up. "Let's get you home and to bed..."

They both slowly dragged to the car. Aang opened the door and Katara fell into the black leather passenger seat. He buckled her in and closed the door. Then he quickly ran to the drivers side, got in, and started the engine. Katara held onto her stomach and closed her eyes.

Aang turned on the radio and raced down the road. "How are you holding up?"

She kept her eyes closed. "Could be better..."

"Right... Just tell me if I have to pull over to the side."

"This is just... embarrassing..."

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it."

Katara kept her eyes closed and gave a weak smile. "Are we almost there?" She was too afraid to open her eyes. The movement of the items flashing by would make her feel even more sickly.

"Yeah... It's right down the street."

"Oh, Good."

The car pulled into the parking lot. Aang stopped in front of the main door. "Want to get ou--?"

Before the sentence was even said, Katara ripped the belt off and ran inside. Aang laughed and went to park the vehicle. He turned it off, locked it up, and ran after Katara.

He opened the door to find Katara back in the bathroom. Slowly, Aang sneaked behind her held her long brown hair back. "Need anything?"

Katara nodded once her mouth was empty, "Yeah... a stomach pump!"

Aang laughed. "Anything to eat? Pills?"

"Maybe some crackers..." She wasn't one for pills.

He nodded. "Feeling any better?"

She spit. "Yeah..." Then tried to stand up.

Aang grabbed her arms to help her. "Want to go lay down in bed?"

"Yes please..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her to bed. She fell into blankets and closed her eyes again. Aang kissed the pale cheek. "I'm going to go find some crackers then."

Katara nodded her head and Aang left the room. He went into the kitchen and looked through the pantry. About three times after looking, Aang became frustrated, "There's none in here..." He sighed. "I'm going to go get some..."

"Okay... hurry back." Katara said weakly from the bedroom; almost a whisper.

Aang reached for the door when the phone began to ring. He quickly ran to it, "Hello?"

"Hey!" It was Toph. "What are you up to?"

"I'm going to the store..."

"What for?"

"Need some crackers... Katara is sick."

"Katara?"

"Yeah... Don't you remember her?"

"Was she that girl who was with you that one time...?"

"Yep." He looked at the clock, it was getting late. "She's my girlfriend and she's really sick. So if you could get to the point of your call, then I'll be on my way..."

She sighed. "Aang..." There was a pause. "I have some crackers here you can have. Besides, I _really _want to give you something..."

He grinned. "I'll be right there." He hanged up, "I'll be right back Katara!" And ran out of the building.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two hours since Aang left. He was finally returning. The front door slowly creaked open. It was pitch black within the room. "Aang? Is that you?" A light switched on from the bathroom and a female shadow appeared.

"Yeah." He headed down the hall and to the doorway. She was leaning over the toilet again; hair pulled back. "Here, got you some crackers..." He handed the box to her.

Katara looked at him with weak eyes and gladly took the package. Aang sat beside her and fed the sick girl the contents inside. She ate very slowly, afraid it might come back out. Katara gulped down the last of the salty food and looked at Aang, "Thanks..."

"No problem." He smiled and held her tightly.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for being here for me."

"I'm always there for someone I love." Aang kissed her forehead. "I love you."

A smile shone across Katara's face. "I love you too." She closed her eyes.

Aang began to stroke her hair, "Get some rest... Hopefully you'll be better by tomorrow."

She began to breath deeply. Must've fallen asleep already. Aang picked her up into his arms and carefully walked to the bedroom. He laid her limp body onto the bed and covered her up. Then he removed the hair from her face and kissed her cheek. "I really do love you... and I always will."

Katara gave a thin smile. "And you only have sex with those you love, right?" Okay... she wasn't asleep...

Aang slowly nodded his head; thinking of what he had just done with Toph. "Of course." He tightened the blankets around her. "Now, get some sleep!" He laughed.

Katara nodded and stuffed her face into her pillow. Before long, she felt the warmth of a body next to her; and an arm around her waist. He didn't love Toph... He loved Katara.


	15. Chapter 15

Aang slowly got out of bed, this was the first time Katara has ever beaten him by getting up earlier. He ran out of the bedroom; he had to see her. Out in the living room; there was a girl sitting on a long black couch watching tv with a bowl of cereal on her knees. Her hair was all messed up and clothes were in wrinkles. Aang snuck behind her and kissed her cheek. "G'morning."

Katara laughed as she put the bowl on the coffee table in front of her. "G'morning sleepy head!"

He sat on the couch next to her and held Katara tightly. "So, what are we watching?"

She put her head on his chest. "Some cartoons."

"Such as?"

"Hmm... don't really know..."

Aang just had to laugh. "Cartoons... Aren't we a bit too old to be watching this stuff?"

"We're too old? Never!" He held her tighter. "...Is something wrong?"

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Thanks."

Aang smiled, lifted Katara's head a bit, and kissed her lightly. "That's wonderful."

They both laid on the sofa and watched the screen across the room. Aang's hands slowly traced Katara's curves. She simply laid on his chest enjoying the feeling. After a few minutes of enjoyment, she slowly got off Aang and stared at him, "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

He straightened up. "Around noon."

Katara sighed. "Well..."

"...Well...?"

She laughed and grabbed his hands, forcing him to get up. "I was going to wait till later, but I just can't wait anymore!" Aang gave her a confused look. "C'mon!" Katara led him down the hall and into the bedroom. She made him sit at the foot of the bed. "I'll really miss you when you leave... So I'm giving you a little going away present..."

"...What present?" He continued to stare at Katara.

She gave a teasing smile as she slowly lifted up her shirt. Aang's eyes grew big as her shirt slowly slid off her body. His hands reached for her chest and gave her breasts a tight squeeze. Katara grinned at him. "Wanted to buy something to wear for this occasion... but considering how little time we had--" Her words were cut short as Aang's tongue slowly went across her right nipple, causing a little moan to escape her lips.

The man slowly rose from the bed and began to kiss Katara passionately. He slowly turned her around and they fell onto the mattress; Aang on top. He kissed her breasts, making Katara giggle. Aang's lips slowly went down her stomach and stopped at her abs. "Are you sure about this...?"

"Yeah... I am." she smiled.

He smiled in reply as his hands slowly loosened Katara's pants. Before the girl knew it, her jeans were sliding down her smooth legs and onto the floor. Aang eased his head between her thighs and grabbed hold of her underwear with his teeth. Katara watched amused, "What are you doing with my underwear?" she laughed.

His voice was muffled, "'dey nee' t' come off, yeah?" They were now around her ankles.

Aang quickly came back between her legs, then slowly licked the newly found flesh. Another sound escaped her. His hands reached up to her and began to rub her chest vigorously. Aang delightfully sucked the liquids that were gushing out.

He moved away from Katara and undressed his lower half. Then, just as quick, jumped back on top of her and leaned next to her ear, whispering. "Are you ready?" She slowly nodded her head. "I'll try and not hurt you... seeing as how it's your first time and all."

Aang's lips played with Katara's as he slowly pushed his dick in. There was a rush of pain running through her. This pain... she never felt something like it before. It was both wonderful and hurtful... Katara closed her eyes tightly as he continued to push into her... She could feel a little trinkle of blood from the result. Her nails were digging into his back... how come he wasn't complaining?

Aang stopped and looked at her. He smiled. "We're finally one."


	16. Chapter 16

They both laid on the bed naked, going through the moment they had just shared together. Katara rolled over and held onto Aang, whom was just laying there smiling. "So... Did you enjoy it?"

Katara nodded her head and kissed him. "Yeah, I did..."

He sat up. "Didn't hurt that much, did it?"

"No." She laughed.

Aang kissed her lightly on the lips. "G'morning by the way..."

Katara looked at him confused and turned around at the clock. It was Ten In The Morning. "G'morning..."

They both just stared each other. Aang was going to leave in a few hours. What was Katara ever going to do without him? Was she even going to be able to talk to him? Aang kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the present." He winked and grabbed her hand. "Now I've got one for you."

Aang jumped out of bed; dragging Katara with him. They both ran down the hall and halted at the tiny closet near the kitchen. He let go of her hand and slowly opened the door. Then he reached in and grabbed a box. Katara's eyes lit up when she saw the package. "What's this for...?"

The man grinned and opened the box. "Seeing as how I can't talk to you on the phone while I'm away..." He pulled out the object inside. "...I bought you a laptop."

Katara smiled and happily took the present. "Thanks."

Aang smiled back at her. "They have a computer lab at the training camp... This way we can 'talk' to each other." he pointed at the computer. "It already has wireless installed."

He led Katara to the living room and they opened the laptop on the table. The screen quickly came up and there was an odd voice saying "You've Got Mail!", she giggled. "Already got me an email?"

Aang nodded. "My email is already in your address book on there." He kissed her. "I hope to have an email from you every day."

She laughed. "Don't worry. You will. For future refrence: sorry for filling your inbox."

He gave a small chuckle. "I better go get ready..."

"Okay..."

"You stay here and play around." He laughed.

Katara sat on the couch and watched him walk back to the bedroom. She sighed and looked at her email. Aang seemed to have already sent her one. She opened it and read.

_Subject: (No Subject)_

_Message: Hey Katara. I haven't left yet, but I'm already starting to miss you. Don't know how I'm going to last two weeks alone... I love you... Can't wait to hear from you._

She leaned back on the couch and smiled. The message was short and sweet... and all she needed. Katara began to write a reply:

_Subject: (No Subject)_

_Message: You're in the other room while I write this... I have no idea how I'm going to last the two weeks either. But we'll get through it, right? And I love you too... I truly do._

She hit the send button and slowly closed the screen. It seemed strange to write emails when the one you're emailing is in the next room... But at least it was something... and that something was going to be the only thing to get her through the next few weeks.

Aang walked back into the living room with a bag. "My ride should be here in a few minutes..."

Katara got up and hugged him tightly. "Keep me updated on what's happening... okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her even tighter. "I will. You do the same?"

"Of course... But I don't see what you'll be missing... basically nothing."

"I'll be missing _you_."

Katara's eyes began to water as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll be waiting for you to return..."

A car horn from the outside sounded. Aang walked to the balcony and said he'd be there in a minute. He ran back inside, grabbed his bag, and kissed Katara. "These two weeks will go by fast! Don't worry." he flashed her a smile.

She had to force a smile, "Yeah. I'm sure they will." A lie. "Be safe!"

Aang laughed as he walked out the door, "You too." and closed it.

Katara slowly walked to the window. She stood there and watched Aang get into the small green car and saw him get taken away.


	17. Chapter 17

Katara rolled over in bed, barely awake, and swung her arm over. It plopped onto the bed. Her eyes burst open, sat up, and looked at the empty spot. A sigh escaped her lips. "It's been less than a day..." Katara got out of bed. "...I miss him."

The girl slowly dragged her feet down the hall and into the living room. She fell onto the couch and opened her new laptop. Katara's face shone with a smile when she saw there was a new e-mail:

_Subject: First Day_

_Message: It's only been one day, and I'm missing you like crazy Katara! We haven't really done anything today... Just checked in and claimed bunks. I've been laying in my bed most of the time thinking about you... Wish you were here... or more of: I wish I was THERE. But hey, it's only two weeks... and they're allowing me to come home on the weekends! Anyways, I better go, it's time for dinner. I love you._

Katara was beyond happy. She quickly wrote her reply:

_Subject: First Day_

_Message: Really? I can't wait till this weekend then! Seriously, this has made my day. (Though it is just beginning.) What are you suppose to be doing in that camp anyways? Or will you have to kill me after you tell me? Hope you're having fun... And I miss you too. _

_Today, I'm hoping to go shopping for a new pair of jeans. Mine are getting a bit too torn up. And maybe I'll buy a little outfit to wear around you. Hehe. _

_I wish you were here too... It's kind of strange waking up in a house by myself... Can't wait for you to come back, I'll be waiting. Love you too._

She hit the "Send" button and slowly closed the computer. As soon as the device clicked, the phone began to ring. Katara picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey there." it was a male's voice. "Sorry I haven't called earlier... Been busy."

"...Haru?"

He laughed. "Yep. Anything happen while I'm awa-?"

"How's your mom?" She didn't want to answer.

They were silent for a while. "The doctors say she'll die next week..."

"...I'm sorry, Haru..." Katara's voice was quiet. "You know doctors, they're not always right."

"I know... but if only you saw her... She's weak, Katara. It's surprising she's even still alive..."

"Oh..." Sadness and guilt filled up inside. "Haru, I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. People die." Haru tried to sound fine. "Now, what's new?"

_Oh nothing! Just I'm cheating on you with your best friend! _"Well, Aang left for training camp."

"How long will he be gone?"

"Two weeks."

"I'm sure you can find _something _to do." He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of going shopping later."

"What are you going to buy?" He tried to sound interested.

"A new outfit... especially some jeans."

"Have fun. Don't go crazy with shopping!"

She laughed. "You know I hate shopping! I only go if I_ really _have to."

"Yeah, getting you to go shopping is like trying to get a little kid to sleep who is hyped up on sugar!"

They both laughed. "Well, I better get going..."

"Okay. What time is it there? Ten in the morning?"

"Almost. It's Eleven."

"Well, I was close. Math isn't my strongest subject. I hate time differences."

"Yeah." she chuckled. "I'll see you when you get back!"

"Bye! I Lov-"

Katara quickly hanged up the phone. Must he always say that? She slumped into the couch... Didn't feel like going anymore. How was she ever going to tell Haru about her and Aang?


	18. Chapter 18

Katara stared blankly outside the window. It has been three hours since Haru called... How was she ever going to tell Aang? But, oh well, that was a job for another day. She stood up, grabbed her keys and walked to her car.

She got into her little car and drove across town to the mall. The place her and Aang were when she fell in love. Katara passed by one of the stores when she saw this outfit she just couldn't pass up. It was an elegant and long sky blue dress, it was sleeveless and wrapped around the neck. The girl walked in casually, grabbed the dress, and walked over to the dressing rooms.

Katara took off her black top and blue jeans, and slowly put the dress around her; tying the strings around her neck so it would stay on. The newly dressed up girl opened the door and walked back into the clothes store. She crept over to the mirrors and smoothed out her dress. It was beautiful.

"Excuse me..." said a women's voice from behind.

Katara turned around and saw a girl with bright blue eyes, long white hair, and a beautiful deep blue dress on. The dress looked very much like Katara's, but it zipped up in the back instead of around the neck. She moved to the side and smiled at the girl. "Never thought I'd see you here!"

"Who are--" she looked closely. "Katara!"

They hugged and Katara smiled. "Nice to see you too, Yue. How could you not remember me?"

"Sorry, you just look so different in that dress. It looks wonderful on you!"

Katara lauged. "Thanks. So, how are you and my brother doing?"

"Oh, we're doing great!" she tugged on her own dress a bit. "But having him work at that pirate restraunt is a bit embarrassing."

"Sokka himself is embarrassing." she teased.

Yue laughed. "At times. So, what are you doing here?"

"I saw this dress." Katara backed up so she could get a better look, "I just couldn't pass it up."

"Heh. Same with me." Yue spun around. "Blue is my favorite colour."

"Mine too."

Yue moved to the mirror and eyed herself in the outfit. "It's almost mine and Sokka's anniversary... maybe he'll buy me this."

"Or he'll just buy you more meat again."

They laughed. "Yeah, so I can cook it and serve it to him!"

Katara turned around back to her changing room. "I'm going to go change... I wish I could buy this." She closed the door and began to take the dress off.

Yue walked to the door. "You know, I could buy that for you."

"No." Katara put the dress on a hook and slid her pants back on. "I would never ask you to do that."

"Please. It's the least I could do for Sokka's sister." She insisted. "It'll make me happy."

Katara stared at herself in the mirror with her shirt in hand. "Well... okay."

"Okay! Great." Yue began to walk to her own changing room. "Just let me get dressed."

She laughed. "Okay. I'll be waiting outside my stall."

Katara put her shirt on, grabbed the dress, and walked outside of her small room. She leaned on the door waiting for Yue to come out. When the older teenager finally walked out, she was wearing a royal blue short sleeved shirt and jean shorts. "Ready?"

Katara held onto the dress and nodded. They both walked to the cashiere. The cashiere rang up the dress. "That'll be 95.68" Yue reached into her purse and wrote a check. Handed the piece of paper to the man and grabbed the sack. "Thanks. Have a great day!"

The two girls slowly walked out of the store and into the mall. "So, how are you and what's-his-name?" Yue suddenly asked.

"We're doing pretty good... But Aang is away for the next two weeks." Katara had to tell _someone _about her and Aang.

"Aang?" Yue stopped walking. "I thought it was a different person..."

Katara stopped walking and nodded. "Yeah, Haru... But I fell in love with Aang..."

"Oh." Yue began to walk again. "When did this happen?"

"A while ago." Katara blushed and walked next to Yue. "Come on... let's go get some lunch. I'll buy."


	19. Chapter 19

It was going to be another sleepless night... Katara rolled around in the blankets, glancing at the clock every so often. She missed Aang, and continuelly thought about him. After another roll over and a look at the clock; the doorbell rang.

It was two in the morning. Who the hell would be coming over _now_? Katara slowly stepped out of bed and yawned. The bell rang again. She stretched her arms and walked down the hall. The girl leaned against the door, "Who's there?"

"It's me..." the voice was a young female's and sounded like she had been crying.

Katara slowly opened the door and the girl ran in and wrapped her arms around the teenager; a big black bun on her head. "Toph... What's wrong?" Katara returned the hug.

"It's my girlfriend... She's planning on moving..." Her head rubbed itself into Katara's chest.

"Why is she moving?"

"Her parents are making her move... they don't like me..."

"How can they not like you?" _plenty of reasons._

"I don't know..." Toph stepped back and rolled up her sleeves. There were scars all up and down her arm.

"You didn't-"

"-I did... I just can't take it! The only person I've ever loved is moving away from me!" She fell to her knees and began to cry again. "I'm so alone... Aang is out of town and everyone hates me... I needed to come to someone..." Her arms wrapped around Katara's legs. "I need you... Sissy..." Sissy? When did she ever agree to that? "I miss Aang..."

This is what Katara could relate to... She didn't really like that Aang's ex-girlfriend was missing him. But then again, they are friends. Katara went down on the ground and hugged Toph tightly. "I miss him too... But he'll be back soon." Toph's head rested on her "sissy's" shoulder. "And don't worry... I'm here for you." Might as well give her a chance.

The girl's eyes began to dry, "Thanks..."

"Now, about your girlfriend... I'm sure you two can keep in contact."

Toph shook her head. "Her parents won't allow it."

"Perhaps in secret? Like Romeo and Juliet?" She laughed. "Just don't die."

Toph didn't laugh. "She could die if her parents found out!"

"I don't understand..."

"No one understands! Her parents would kill her!"

Katara looked at her strangely. "I highly doubt they would."

"See? You're just like everyone else! You _don't _understand."

"Well, maybe you can tell me so I _might_ be able to understand?" Her patience was running low.

"If you'd look at her naked... you could see bruises and cuts all over... Most of them are caused by her parents..."

"Why would they do that?"

Toph sighed. "Because they hate her!"

There was silence for a while. "I'm sure everything will be okay... If not, you'll get through it..."

There was a slight smile. "Thanks." Toph shifted away from Katara. "Have you and Aang... umm... nevermind, I won't ask."

Katara laughed. "Go ahead and ask. I just might not answer." She stuck out her tongue at the girl.

Toph gave a small laugh. "Umm... have you two... well... you know..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you two... umm... had sex?" Toph's face went bright red. "I'm not trying to be rude... But you see, me and him did... and I'm wondering if he was just using me..."

"I doubt he'd use you."

"Yeah... but... still."

Katara felt a bit uncomfortable... She knew Toph and Aang had some moments. But she didn't think Toph would tell her. "No... we haven't done it yet."

"Oh... okay." Her face moved towards the ground. "I better go..." she kissed Katara on the cheek. "Thanks for trying to help."

Toph got up and turned around to the door. Katara followed her and closed the door once Toph went out.

Before Katara went back to bed... she decided to send Aang another email. It'd be kind of fun to fill up his inbox. She sat on the sofa, opened the laptop, and began to write.

_Subject: Toph_

_Message: It's 2am and I just had a little surprise visit from someone. Toph. She's depressed (Which I guess is normal...) and asked me if we had sex together! Heh. I didn't know what to say... So I told her we haven't... But she also admitted to you two having sex, which I thought was strange. It all began with her coming over here in a crying fit because her girlfriend is moving away... Anyways, I hope you're doing okay. We (Me and Toph) miss you. _

She hit send and looked at the time... it was 3am. "Might as well go back to bed and try to sleep..."


	20. Chapter 20

It was early morning, the sun was barely up for an hour. Katara slept lightly all night, she just couldn't sleep. When the sun was shining on her face, she decided it was time to finally get out of bed.

Katara jumped out of bed and ran to the computer. There were two new messages. The first one:

_Subject: First Day_

_Message: The first few days is how to operate machines. It's quite fun, actually. _

_Any luck finding jeans? I'm sure you look great in them! You look great in everything you wear. _

_And, yeah, it is strange waking up without you by my side. _

_Counting down the days until I see you again, Katara._

_--_

_Past Message: Really? I can't wait till this weekend then! Seriously, this has made my day. (Though it is just beginning.) What are you suppose to be doing in that camp anyways? Or will you have to kill me after you tell me? Hope you're having fun... And I miss you too. _

_Today, I'm hoping to go shopping for a new pair of jeans. Mine are getting a bit too torn up. And maybe I'll buy a little outfit to wear around you. Hehe. _

_I wish you were here too... It's kind of strange waking up in a house by myself... Can't wait for you to come back, I'll be waiting. Love you too._

Katara smiled as her fingers moved across the keyboard and wrote a quick reply. The curiousity of the next email was getting to her.

_Subject: First Day_

_Message: Sounds fun! Anyways, Yue (Sokka's girlfriend) bought me this beautiful long sky blue dress! It's sleeveless and wraps around the neck. You'll see it once you come back. _

She quickly hit send and then went to the next email. It was the reply from her email a few hours ago.

_Subject: Toph_

_Message: Well, you already knew what kind of relationship I had with her before we were together... I only did it with her when she asked... Although... I should be honest... there was a time when you and me were together and I did do it with her... Hit me if you want for doing that when I come back... but please, please, don't leave me, okay? I really regret it... And I still do. _

Katara leaned back into the chair. "Well... at least he was honest..." she sighed. "Maybe it was in the beginning part of our relationship when he still had feelings for her... so I can't really blame him."

_Subject: Toph_

_Message: Thanks for being honest. I would never hit you! And I definately don't want to break up. Please, don't feel bad about it. I'm here to stay._

She hit send one last time and leaned back onto the couch. Katara wrapped her arms around her chest and stared at the sun rising outside her window. Only two days, counting today, until Aang came back for the weekend.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey! Watch out! I did _not_ pay you to break my stuff!"

There was a loud crash. "Damn it..."

Someone was finally moving into the apartment next door. Katara slowly crept over to the door and opened it just a bit. She was curious as to whom was moving in.

"No, that goes over there!"

Out of the corner of her blue eyes, she saw strands of white hair fly by. Katara opened the door all the way. "Yue?"

Two bulky men in tan uniforms walked by before the new owner walked out. "Katara!"

They embraced each other. "Are you moving in?"

"Yeah. I decided it was time to move out of my parent's place." Yue tilted her head to see inside the apartment her friend came out of. "You live here?"

Katara nodded. "Yeah. With Aang and Haru."

"Like being here by yoursel- HEY! Don't drop that!" Yue ran into her new home to possible kill one of the men managing her items. A few moments later (along with a few yells) she came back out. "Sorry about that. They sent me some stupid men."

Katara laughed. "That's alright. So, what were you saying?"

"Oh. Do you like being here by yourself?"

"Not really... I miss Aang."

"When will he be coming back?"

"Day after tomorrow. But he has to leave again for another week."

Yue wrapped her arms around Katara again. "I'm sorry."

"Well, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Down the hall, a young male appeared with a paper bag in his right hand. He wore torn blue jeans and a faded blue T-shirt. But his signature look was the ponytail in his hair. "Hey! Yue! I got us a fish you can cook!" he screamed down the hall at the white-haired girl.

Yue whispered, "My heart will never grow fonder. He's never absent!" She raised her voice louder, "That's great Sokka!"

Sokka slowly walked down the corridor, swinging his bag back and forth. As he got closer to the girls, his eyes grew wide. "Katara! What are you doing here?"

Katara scowled at him. "Nice to see you too." She poked him lightly on his forehead with her finger. "I live here, with Aang and Haru."

His face went pale. "You're living here with two boys?!"

His sister gave a sheepish grin. "Yep!"

"Wait until I tell dad..." his voice was full of anger.

"Sokka..." Yue held onto his arm. "She isn't doing anything with them. Besides, I'm moving in next door. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Well..." Sokka stared at his sister and then into his girlfriend's pleading eyes. "I guess it will be okay..."

Yue kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thanks." She turned around and looked inside her new home. "Looks like they're almost finished. Let's go inside and cook that fish! I'll see you later, Katara"

The couple walked into the room and closed the door. Katara stepped into her apartment and slowly closed hers. Seeing Sokka and Yue together made her miss Aang even more. It was getting too much to handle.

Katara picked up the phone, she didn't feel like cooking tonight. "Hello? Pizza Hut? It's Katara. Uh-huh. Yeah, can I get the usual? Yeah. That's right. Okay, I'll be waiting. Thanks!"

She haned up the phone. But as soon as it hit teh table, it began to ring again. "Forget my addres-"

"Hey Katara..." said the man on the other end.

"Haru! Sorry... I just ordered some pizza."

"She died today, Katara." They both fell silent.

"...I'm sorry, Haru..."

"Don't be sorry. We all knew it was going to happen. Anyways, the funeral is in three days. I should be coming back by the end of next week. I can't wait to see you again."

Oh no. "Can't wait!"

"Well, I've got to go. Need to make the funeral arrangements. I'll talk to you next week."

"Haru..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay, Katara. I'll see you next week."

"Bye!" They both hanged up.

Katara slowly put the phone back on the table. It didn't ring this time.

The girl walked to the sliding glass door, opened it, and stood outside on the cement floor. The balcony wasn't just hers. It was shared by her new neighbor, Yue. The only thing seperating them was a fence that was waist height.

The door on the other side of the fence slowly slid open. Yue walked out with her hand over her nose and mouth. The door slammed shut behind her. "Finally! Fresh air!" she inhaled deeply. "I hate fish... the taste _and_ smell!" Yue looked over to the silent Katara who was leaning over the fence, looking down below. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"Haru is coming back..."

"Your other roommate?"

"Yeah..."

"Aren't you happy he's coming home?"

"No... I'm not..."

"Why?"

Katara sighed. "I'm sort of cheating on him with Aang..."

Yue's face flared up. "Why would you do such a thing?! How would you like it if Aang cheated on you?"

"I'd die..." Katara looked up at her. "How am I going to tell Haru?"

Yue touched Katara's arm. "I'll think of a way. Don't worry."

She smiled. "Thanks." The doorbell rang. "Pizza is here. Want some?"

"Yes! Please!"

They both laughed as Katara walked to the door.


	22. Chapter 22

One week down, another week to go. Aang was going to come home for the weekend, tomorrow. Katara laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling. She just couldn't sleep soundly without Aang by her side. But who can sleep not knowing if their loved one was safe or not?

Wearily, Katara crawled out of bed and stumbled to the closet. What was she going to wear tomorrow?

She looked back at the clock, it was 7am. Aang had to have sent her an email by now. Katara ran to the livingroom and opened her laptop. There was only one email today.

_Subject: First Day_

_Message: Wow! That dress sounds beautiful! I can't wait to see you in it. I'm sure it's a dress that comes close to matching your beauty._

_I've been thinking about you... Thinking if it's time for you to rest and you're in bed, or if you're up and awake. Thinking if you've had your meals. Or simply- I'm just thinking of you._

_Oh. On Wednesday, I went to the jungle in a vehical and stared at the stars. I was hoping one of them was you looking down on me. Wish you were with me so we could gaze at them together._

_And thanks Katara. For everything. I can't wait until tomorrow! Love you lots._

_--_

_Past Message: Sounds fun! Anyways, Yue (Sokka's girlfriend) bought me this beautiful long sky blue dress! It's sleeveless and wraps around the neck. You'll see it once you come back. _

"I love you too, Aang. I really do."

She was going to wait until Aang went back to training at the end of the weekend before she replied. What was the use of sending one now? He was going to be home tomorrow.

Katara read the email again, it kept her smiling. _That dress sounds beautiful! I can't wait to see you in it._ She knew what to wear for his return now.


	23. Chapter 23

Katara rolled around in bed. She couldn't sleep due to anticipation of Aang's arrival. All the girl did that day was clean the house. Even came to the point where she wanted to clean Yue's house.

"Katara..." Yue said. "I know you're excited about Aang coming home. But if you keep working like this, you'll be too passed out while he is here!"

The blue-eyed girl slowed down and looked at Yue, "You might be right. But cleaning calms me down!"

Yue grabbed Katara's hands, "It's midnight... Go get some sleep."

The two walked to Katara's bedroom. Yue tucked the anxious girl in like a mother would to her child. "Go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll see Aang."

Yue shut off the lights and laid down on the couch in the living room. Right outside the bedroom so she could keep an eye on Katara.

That was four hours ago. All that happened since then, was Katara rolling around in the bed; messing up the sheets. The girl rolled onto her back and stared at the shadows on the ceiling. Every time she closed her eyes, Katara thought Aang was beside her. She hated it, opening her eyes and seeing an empty room. But that was all going to change in a few hours.

Katara sat up in bed. What was she going to do for Aang when he came back? Maybe plan a romantic night... She began to lay back down, eyes slowly falling. Or maybe throw a little party... Her body hit the bed and eyes went down all the way. Or maybe... just maybe... Within minutes, the girl was asleep.

The sun shone brightly into Yue's eyes. "Ugh. Not now! Please... another 5 minutes..." She turned around so as to not be bothered by the light. Before sleep came to her again, the doorbell rang. The light blue eyes shot open. "What now?"

Yue sat up on the couch and stretched her arms. The doorbell rang again. "Okay! Okay! Just be patient." If this person woke up Katara, they were going to die.

The girl got up and was just feet from the door when it burst open. "KATAR- Oh! Yue... What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hello Sokka. I'm here to keep watch over Katara. What about you?"

"Oh... umm... I was just... umm... walking by! Yeah, that's it! And I just wanted to see how Katara was!"

"Uh-huh..." Yue moved closer to him. "Why were you shouting her name?"

"Because..." he shrugged. "Okay! Fine! I don't know."

Yue lifted up an eyebrow. "Or you just don't want to tell me..." She looked hurt. "Why would you want to keep a secret from your girlfriend?" Her voice got a bit more hurtful. "I guess I'm just not important as I thought I was... I guess I'm just-" She was grinning inside from Sokka's apologetic face.

He hugged her tightly. "No no. I'm sorry... I just heard that Aang was coming back today..."

She pulled back. "Today? No... He comes back _tomorrow._"

"Tomorrow?" Sokka's face flushed red. "Sorry..."

"Yes, tomorrow. Now will you go back home? I have to clean."

He looked around. "But it's spotless in here!" All thanks to Katara.

"I have to clean the bathroom... Unless _you_ want to help clean..."

"NO! That's okay! I'll just go hunting with dad." Sokka kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and ran out of the apartment.

Yue stuck her head out into the hall, "I'll take that as a no!" Then slowly closed the door.

The girl looked at the clock. It was 12PM. She sighed and silently crept to Katara's room. The door slowly pushed open and Yue stuck her head in. Katara's hair was all messed up, she must've had a bad night.

Yue grabbed the sleeping girl's shoulders and shook lightly. "Katara... it's morning!" She grunted in response. "Aang will be home in a-"

Katara shot up, wide awake. "He's on his way?!"

"-few hours..." She looked at her strangely. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Just miss Aang..."

Yue laughed. "You'll see him later."

"I know... but it's just not soon enough."

Yue dragged Katara out of bed. "So, what will you be wearing?"

She grinned. "A dress someone awesome bought me."

"Now, who would that be?"

Katara chuckled as she held up the long sky blue dress. "From you of course!"

Yue smiled. "Well, I'll let you get dressed. I'll come back in and help do your hair. Just yell when you're finished." Then walked out into the hall and closed the door.

Katara carefully laid the dress on the bed, and stripped her clothes off, throwing them onto the ground. Then put the dress on that she had only worn once before, tying the strings around her bare neck. Her hands moved around, smoothing out the dress. "Done dressing!"

The door opened and in came Yue with a brush and some hair detangler. "Now, let's work on that knot you call hair."

They both sat on the bed, Katara on the edge and Yue behind her. The spray went into her hair and the brush began to pull on the strands. "OW!"

"Oh, sorry... But maybe you shouldn't have been rolling around as much as you were." Yue smirked as she continued to pull the brush through.

"How did... OW!" another tear. "...you know?"

"Doesn't take a genius. They just have to stare at the top of your head." The brush kept tearing through the girl's tangled hair. Each stroke making it a bit better. "Any particular style you want?"

"The usual, please. Otherwise you'll get two lashings, my servant."

"Yes ma'am." At least she played along instead of slapping Katara with the brush.

When the braid and hair loops were put in, Yue backed off the bed and brought in a little mirror. "All done."

Katara inspected her vision in the glass. "Thanks... You should be the new person in charge of doing my hair!" They both laughed.

But the laughing was cut short when the doorbell rang. "Uh oh..." Yue looked at Katara. "Sokka's looking for Aang... I have no idea if he's going to kill him or not."

Katara looked worriedly at her when the doorbell rang again. "He better not hurt him..."

They both began to walk to the door. "Then again, it might not be him. He thinks Aang is coming home tomorrow. Bought you some more time."

Katara's hand fell onto the door knob. "Thanks." and opened the front door.

"AANG!" A small girl with big black hair in a bun came rushing in.

"Hey... Toph..." Why was she here?

"Where's Aang?" She looked around the room.

"He's not here..." Katara looked at Yue with tired eyes.

That day at the mall, Katara told Yue _everything._ Including Toph and how she was Aang's ex-girlfriend, and that the old couple were friends now.

"Hi, I'm Yue." She stretched her arm out.

She just looked at her hand and scoffed. "Toph."

The white-haired girl looked at Katara as though passing a message. Saying: I see what you mean.

Toph sighed. "When will he come back?"

"He should be about here..." She smiled, unable to control her happiness.

"I can't wait sissy!"

"Sissy?" Yue looked at the two.

Katara nodded as Toph wrapped her arms around her. "She's my sissy... Right?"

"Err... Right."

Toph moved back from Katara and stood by her. "Why is little miss princess here?"

They assumed she meant Yue. "I needed her last night... and to help me get ready."

Her light eyes looked at the dress, up and down. "Why are you wearing that? Might as well wear something that shows more!" She laughed.

Katara shifted back and forth. "Because... he's coming back home and I wanted to look special."

Before anyone could reply... a figure appeared in front of the door. "I'm home!"

"AANG!" Toph ran and jumped onto him, hugging the man as tightly as possible. "I missed you! Don't ever leave me again!"

Yue and Katara exchanged glances at the scene. Aang just smiled at his girlfriend and walked into the apartment; with Toph still on him. "I missed you too." he laughed.

Toph refused to left go. "Please don't leave me again..."

"Well, I have to go back in two days..."

"NO!" She cried.

"Hey, Katara! I brought you some meat-" The door was still wide open and Sokka appeared with a bag. "Who are you?" he was staring at Aang.

Toph got off of him and leaned against the couch. He smiled, "I'm Aang."

Katara just chuckled nervously. "...Welcome home, Aang!"

This certainly wasn't going the way she planned.


	24. Chapter 24

Toph stared at the new male who recently came in. Her head leaned over to Katara's ear. "Who's the babe?"

Her dark blue eyes grew wide as she shuddered. "That is my brother, Sokka."

The girl gave a sigh of delight, "He's hot!" she exclaimed loudly, "Sure you're related to him?"

Yue glared at Toph with hate. If looks could kill, the younger girl would be dead within a second. "He's taken." she clearly stated, full of anger.

She scoffed, "What? He's not allowed to have two girlfriends? Though what the hell he sees in you is a mystery to me... You're nothing but a stuck up princess-"

Toph couldn't finish her sentence; perfect nails clawed deep into her cheek. A female body pinned the younger girl down onto the floor. Toph's dirty hands began to scratch and punch blindedly at her attacker. Yue's white teeth bit into her enemie's arm while her hands reached for the black hair.

Quickly, Toph's mouth blocked the incoming hands and bit down onto them. Like Yue's plan, her hands wrapped around the white hair and pulled as hard as she could. Both girl's yelled out in shock as arms went around their waists. Aang began to pull Toph away, kicking and screaming. While Sokka pulled Yue away, with hate growing in her blue eyes.

Toph's hair bun was falling apart in strands. There were scratches all up and down her arms and face. One deep cut went across her right cheek; it was bleeding. "Not bad for a princess." Aang's grip tightened as she tried to move.

Sokka hugged Yue with one arm as he kissed the scratches on her collarbone. The girl's white hair was all messed up; didn't even look like she brushed it. Her blue T-shirt was ripped in some places around the neck. The only damage to Yue's body were some bruises and even fewer scratches. "Not bad for a whore." she smirked.

Toph began to struggle out of Aang's grasp. "Let me at that little bitch!" He held her even tighter, "Let me show her who's boss!"

Katara sighed. "Sokka, take Yue home... Please."

Sokka nodded and began to pull his girlfriend away. At the door, Yue smiled. "I see we're going to be the best of friends."

The door closed behind the couple. Toph yanked herself from Aang's loosened grip. "I could've kicked her ass..."

"Of course." Katara rolled her eyes. "I think there has been enough excitement for one day. Toph, could you go home and let me and Aang be alone?"

She looked at Aang. "Just don't get this one pregnant." Toph gave him a nudge in his side and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Katara stared at her boyfriend. "Is she pregnant?"

Aang laughed. "If she is, it isn't mine."

The smiled and threw her arms around Aang's neck. "I've missed you."

He grinned and hugger her tightly. "I've missed you too..." Aang kissed her lightly on the lips. "Just one more week."

Katara closed her eyes and leaned against him. "I can't wait until it's over."

"Me neither. I love you, Katara."

Her smile widened, "I love you too."

Their lips began to move closer, but they only swept against each other before they heard a knock on the door. The couple jumped away from each other as Sokka came bursting in. "Yue went to take a shower. So I decided to come over and talk for a while."

Katara gave her brother a confused look while Aang just nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

Sokka sat on a cushioned chair in the corner of the room. "I want to know about my sister's boyfriend." Aang, not Haru.

Aang sat on the couch and faced him. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything... Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. A sister."

"Where does she live?"

"South of the country... we really don't talk that much."

"Why?"

"She's concentrating on her schoolwork."

"Oh. Well, are your parents still together?"

Aang leaned back into the couch. "They died a few years ago..."

"I'm sorry..." Sokka felt very uncomfortable. "Do you like sports?"

"Yeah, I love soccer."

"Really? We should play sometime!" Sokka grinned at him.

"I bet Aang will win." Teased Katara.

Sokka shot her a dirty look, "What's your favorite animal?"

"A cat." He smiled.

"Favorite food?"

"Anything that's not spicy or meat."

Sokka's eyes grew big. "How can you not like meat?"

"I don't feel comfortable eating something that was alive..."

"Aren't plants alive?" Aang and Katara gave him a strange look. "Well, Yue should be done taking that shower..."

The older brother stood up and nodded at the two. "Are you moving in with Yue?" asked Katara as she opened the door.

"Nah, she refuses." His eyes looked sad and they moved towards Aang, "I hope we can talk more sometime."

He nodded. "I'm sure we will."

Sokka stepped out into the hall and Katara slammed the door shut behind him. "I'm sorry..." she turned towards Aang, "I'm sure this isn't what you were planning on doing when you came home."

Aang smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I don't care what happens, as long as you're with me." He lifted Katara up into his arms and began to walk down the hall. "It's been a long day. Let's get some sleep."

It was wonderful to have Aang back home. Even if it was for a short while.


	25. Chapter 25

"You can't be leaving already..." Aang stuffed another shirt into his suitcase. "You just came back!"

Katara stood helplessly next to the bed as he continued to pack his belongings. "I'll be back in three days." Aang turned to his girlfriend and smiled while pulling her into a hug.

The first day he came back, there were "friends" gathered to greet him. Unfotuneatly, it didn't go the way as planned. It was just suppose to be a romantic night alone for the couple. Yue insisted on getting Katara ready for Aang's big arrival. She was about to leave when an ex-girlfriend of Aang's showed up.

Toph just barged into the apartment. It was clear she only wanted Aang. God, couldn't she just move on and forget about him like other couples who broke up? But then again, it was hard to forget completely. Yue knew who this younger girl was instantly; Katara described her perfectly. She knew if she left, there would be a murder the next day and her friend would have to leave town.

Within a few minutes, which seemed like seconds, a man in a uniform appeared at the doorway. A black and green blur swept through the room and locked herself around Aang. His beautiful grey eyes stared at Katara's deep blue ones; he was happy to see her. The girl reluctantly climbed off of her ex-boyfriend.

The pale green eyes looked at the man (Sokka) dressed in a tight blue T-shirt and even tighter black jeans. Oh how she wanted that man. Even if it was just for one night, she wanted him. As though they knew what Toph was thinking, Katara stared at her with complete disgust. Yue, on the other hand, glared into her eyes with pure hate.

In an instant, Toph was pinned to the ground by the princess herself. They both began to claw at each other like wild animals until yanked away forcefully. Yue was forced out of the apartment by her boyfriend while Toph was left with the reunited couple. The princess on this time, but Toph would win yet.

Once the univited guests were gone, Aang and Katara headed straight for bed. If felt heavenly to sleep in his arms once more. They laid in the blankets throughout the night, thankful for each other's presence.

When the couple awoke, they continued to lay in bed and exchanged stories of the week's events. Around noon, they crawled from the sheets and walked out into the living room to watch television. They held onto each other and watched whatever was on. About midnight, they went back to bed. It was a pretty uneventful and laid back day.

But this was now. Aang was going to leave again and Katara would be alone. It's funny how one person you didn't know a year ago would become your life within a month. Love, it's a wonderful and scary thing. "What are you going to do this week?" Katara sighed.

"I don't really know." He confessed, "But know I will be thinking of you."

She smiled and held him tightly. "Soon, it will all be over."

Aang kissed her softly; hands going slowly up her shirt, and following every curve. Before his hands went any farther, a car from outside honked it's horn. Relectantly, they moved apart and Aang ran out of the apartment.

Katara walked out onto the balcony and watched her love crawl into the same car from a week ago. She smiled to Aang as he looked up to her through the backseat window. The vehicle rolled down the road, away from her... taking her Aang away again for three more days.


	26. Chapter 26

_Tap tap tap_. Katara sat up in the dark room. "Who's there?" _Tap tap. _"Aang?"

Slowly, she pulled the blankets away and stepped onto the carpet. _Tap tap._ Where was that noise coming from? It was about midnight, and Aang was gone. Quietly, she crept to the wooden door and peeked into the hall. The kitchen light shone brightly into her eyes. Other than the light, nothing was there.

_Tap tap tap. _The noise was coming behind her. Katara closed the bedroom door and turned around. _Tap tap. _It was coming from the window. Her heart stopped, but her legs forced her forward. Two feet away from the glass, her arms raised and moved the fabric covering the opening.

Katara's chest was about to burst when she saw a face outside. The window forced open, and Aang smiled at her. "Hey."

"Aang!" She calmed down. "What are you doing outside?"

"Oh, you know... just hanging around." He winked.

She laughed. "How are you hanging around...?" Katara moved her head to the window. How can someone stand outside the second story without a floor? As her head was about to lean outside; Aang grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply.

He continued to kiss and moved to her neck. Softly, he whispered in her ear, "I've missed you..."

She giggled. "I've missed you too... Are you back for good?"

Aang slowly moved away from her. "I have to go back..."

"Oh..."

He grabbed her hand. "But I don't want to."

She frowned. "But you _have_ to..."

His lips moved next to her ear and whispered again, "Run away with me..."

"Where?" There was no way they could leave.

"Someplace. A place made for just you and me... where no one else can go." Katara closed her eyes as he continued. "A land of fantasy and imagination. An island surrounded by sparkling blue water..." She loved the water. "Warm sand beneath our feet... the sun shining on our bodies... Living in a little hut..." He put a hand on her belly. "And making a few babies..."

Katara burst out laughing. "Sounds wonderful! Where is this place?"

"It's a secret." He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Then how can we get there?"

"Follow me..."

Aang grabbed his girlfriend's hand and led her to the window. Below, there was an airplane, waiting for them. Carefully, Katara stuck one leg outside the squared opening and stepped onto air. Aang wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and they slowly walked down. "How is this possible?"

They touched the ground and he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "It's another secret."

He ran up the stairs that laid outside the plane. Aang stood at the doorway, on top. "Come with me, Katara."

She slowly moved to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her love. He smiled at her which made her cheeks blush madly. One step. The stairs grew taller, making the distance longer. Another step. They continued to grow and Aang was no where in sight.

"Aang?" Katara looked behind her. She was in the middle of endless stairs. Nothing but blackness around her. "Aang!" The darkness began to engulf her. There was no sound, no feeling, nothing.

Her blue eyes peeled open and sweat ran down her face. The sun was shining in the room. "It... was all... a dream..."

Katara rolled over and looked at the clock, it was late in the morning. She sighed and laid in the middle of the mattress, the blanket all around her. Today was a day to do nothing.


	27. Chapter 27

Katara hummed as she washed the dishes, she was just so excited for the next day. Aang would be home and all would be normal. Time was slowly going past... minutes seemed like hours, and hours seemed like days. When a day like this approached, the best way to loose track of time was by cleaning. Or at least that was the way with this teenager.

Seconds after she put newly washed plate on the rack, someone began to knock on the front door. Katara dried her hands and began to walk to the living room when the door slowly opened. "Aang?"

A man in white tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a green shirt stepped in. "Nope!"

Crap. "Haru!" Katara smiled as he pulled her into his arms. She was frowning on the inside. Must he come before Aang does?

He kissed her forehead. "I've missed you _so _much!"

"I've missed you too..." Go back.

Haru held his 'girlfriend' tighter. "What have I missed?"

_Oh, nothing much! Just I'm cheating on you with your best friend... _"Nothing really..."

"Serious? I was gone for a while."

"Yeah, totally serious." Katara pulled back and gave him a smile.

Haru looked at her skeptically. "Uh-huh..."

"Well..." _Should she tell him?_

"Hmm?"

"I guess something sort of important _did _happen while you were gone..."

"What is it?"

"Well..." Katara began to shift back and forth. Should she tell him? Or should she wait until Aang got back?

"Katara." Haru pulled her back into his arms. "Tell me."

"It's sort of hard to say..." She was just buying time.

"Well, try?"

Katara sighed. "Okay... Me and--"

A new figure appeared in the front opening. "Katara?"

Haru let go of the girl and turned around. Katara smiled and looked at her friend. "Yue!"

"Hey... I'm just popping in before Sokka comes... Who is this?" Her light blue eyes observed the man in green.

"I'm Haru." He smiled and stretched out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Yue." She shook his hand. "I can see you're busy!" Yue laughed. "I'll just be on my way--"

"Wait!" Katara grabbed the female's arm and pulled her in. "Why don't you stay for a while?"

"But Sokka--"

"Forget Sokka! He's just an idiot."

Yue and Katara sat on the couch. "Fine. But only for a bit..." She gave a questioning look to her friend.

"I'm sorry... but I must be going." Haru looked sad. "I'm moving into mom's old house. It seems that she still owned it." He kissed his love on the cheek. "It's only ten miles away from here... Katara, take care of the apartment? It seems to be yours anways."

Katara laughed. "Of course I will."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you, Yue!" He stood in the doorway with his hand on the doorknob.

She smiled. "It was nice to meet you too." Haru closed the door and Yue turned to her best friend. "Does he still think you and him are dating?" Wow. She really was a good listener.

"Uh-huh..." Katara sighed. "Aang promised that him and me would tell him... so we won't be alone when doing it."

Yue nodded and stood up. "Sounds good to me... when is Aang suppose to be back anyways?"

She grinned. "Tomorrow!"

"Oh no..." Her head shook back and forth. "Don't stay up all night cleaning again!"

Katara laughed. "I'm spending all day cleaning instead." She looked around the room and smiled. "Getting pretty close to done."

Yue hugged the girl. "I'll see you tomorrow... or the next day." She smiled and left the apartment.

Katara closed the front door and locked it shut. "Okay... when Aang comes back tomorrow, it will be semi-normal." She sighed and sat on the floor... her back against the wall.


	28. Chapter 28

The moon finally rose above the city as the bright sun sank into the horizon. Katara just finished getting dressed for bed; wearing a long black T-shirt that ended halfway down her thighs. The girl walked into the cool bedroom, she has spent many lonely nights in bed, but it was all going to change tomorrow. She threw the blankets back and put one of her legs on the white bedding. But before she slipped farther into the promising bed, there was a loud bang outside the front door. Katara froze and put both of her feet back on the ground. She listened closely towards the living room, determined to hear any noise that would indicate Aang's presence.

Almost at once, it was silent all throughout the apartment again. Curious, Katara slowly crept into the dark living room and turned on a lamp next to the sofa. Her blue eyes focused on the large white door, was the golden knob moving? She leaned against the blue couch and waited, it would help so much if there was a peep hole or something in the door. Seconds passed by slowly, "This is ridiculous... Aang is coming back _tomorrow_ not _tonight_." Katara confirmed to herself.

Another minute passed, maybe her eyes were playing tricks on the poor girl, she was tired after all. But she just would not leave, her hopes quickly rising. Katara gasped as the knob turned quickly to the right and the large door swung open. There, standing in front of the anxious female, was the one she had been praying for. "Katara!"

She smiled. "Hey there."

The man dropped his bag and ran to his girlfriend. He dragged her into his arms, hugging her tightly against his chest. It was nice to be in a familiar place. Katara rested her head against Aang, "I've missed you."

His arms tightened even more around her tiny figure. "I've missed you too..."

Katara brushed her lips against his cheek. "How much?"

"Wait..." Aang let go of his love and closed the front door. Katara walked around the couch and waited. Aang stared at her with passion in his eyes. She grinned as he slowly walked to her. "This much." He threw himself onto her, causing both of them to fall onto the comfortable sofa.

Katara laughed. "Did you have fun without me?"

He wrinkled his forehead and looked at her with serious eyes. "Not at all." His hands slowly ran across her thighs and under her shirt, "It's more fun with you." He stuck out his tongue at her.

Katara pulled his lips to hers and kissed him. His hands kept going farther and farther up her shirt, squeezing her breasts. He moved his lips to her right ear and whispered, "I missed these _very_ much."

The girl smiled at him. "They missed you too." Her left hand slid into his pants and rubbed his growing dick. Aang moaned a bit and nibbled on her ear.

"I want to give you all my love..." he whispered once more while sliding the long T-shirt off her body. His eyes looked greedily upon her naked body. Oddly, this felt comfortable to her.

His head bent down and kissed her exposed nipples as she squeezed his dick. Aang moaned again. "Katara...?"

The couple froze, Aang quickly jumped off of Katara and peered over the couch. "Hey Haru! When did you get back?"

"Earlier..." The voice sounded closer. The girl reached down and grabbed her shirt, just putting it over her chest. "...Sorry, it seems I am interrupting something."

Katara's eyes closed tightly. "Haru... I'm sorry... I was going to tell you... but Yue walked in..."

"Katara, that's you under Aang?"

She opened her eyes a bit to see that Aang had gone back down and covering her. She quickly shut her eyes again. _Shit. _"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry..."

Aang looked seriously at his friend. "I'm sorry too. We just sort of... fell in love."

Haru smiled at Aang. "I felt like she was slipping away from me." He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's a keeper. You're lucky."

Katara opened her eyes in disbelief, he looked alright. "You're... okay with this?"

He nodded his head. "Totally. My two best friends are dating! No hard feelings." The no-more-secret couple stared at each other. Was this a dream? "I better get going..."

"Wait." the girl sat up, clutching the shirt to her chest, and looked at her ex-boyfriend, "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Oh!" Haru took a piece of paper out of his pocket and put it on the table. "My new phone number. Please call me at any time." He then turned around and quickly got out of the apartment. "Remember: Use protection!" Haru stuck out his tongue at the couple and closed the door.

Aang and Katara continued to stare at each other, "That was... surprising."

"Think he's really okay with it?" She asked, stroking her hand against his face.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Hopefully. A bit shocking to find your girlfriend with your best friend on a couch."

They both laughed. "He'll get over it someday."

Aang nodded and rested his head in her chest. Katara kissed his forehead and leaned back against the sofa. "I love you."

He grinned and kissed her boobs. "I love you too."

"How much?"

Aang wrapped his arms around her torso as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'll show you..." They smilied at each other as Aang carried his love down the hall and into the bedroom.


	29. Chapter 29

Katara wrapped a warm blanket around her naked body, and someone behind her curled a strong arm around her waist, she smiled. "It's great to have you back."

Aang laughed and kissed her neck. "It's great to be back." He slid his arm up a bit and rubbed her breasts.

She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Darn, we didn't use protection." They both laughed and held closer to each other. "What do you want to do today?"

"Just lay in bed all--" Aang was cut off by a loud noise in the living room, like something fell.

Katara stared at her naked boyfriend and joked, "Is there an earthquake?"

He shook his head and crawled out of the warm bed. The girl sat up, letting the blankets fall to her thighs, and looked toward the solid door. Aang grabbed a Twilight book that was placed on the dresser. "What are you going to do?" Katara hissed, "Read to them?"

Aang looked at her and smiled, "No. I hate reading."

As he took one step closer to the opening, the door swung wide open and in jumped a girl with long black hair in green and black clothes. "Heeeeellll-- Oops!" Her greyish eyes looked at the naked boy. "Did I interrupt something?"

_Swing Aang! Swing!_ "Toph! What are you doing here?"

The girl blew a strand of hair out of her face and jumped at the end of the bed. "Just wanted to say hi to Aang. But I didn't know I'd see _that_ much of him!"

The male covered his groin with the book, "How did you get in here?" His face was as red as a cherry.

"You gave me a key." Toph smilied and held up a chain with a house key attached, "Remember?"

Katara glared at Aang with anger and confusion. He looked helpless and explained, "It's before I knew you were moving in!"

"Yeah, but why Haru would even want you to be a roommate is beyond me." Toph leaned back onto the bed, arms folded under her head, and looked at the ceiling. "You're such a priss."

"And you're such a bitch." Whispered the teenager under her breath.

Aang shot his girlfriend a dirty look. "Toph... we're a little bit indecent... Think you could come back later?"

"_We_? I'm not naked..." She tugged at her green clothes and sat up. "Or at least... not yet."

Katara rolled her eyes. "We as in Aang and me."

Toph looked over her shoulder to see a half naked Katara, who didn't even bother to cover herself up. Her grey eyes looked at Aang, "You said you'd only do it with me..."

"Katara is my girlfriend now." He pulled up some shorts and put the book back on the dresser. "Surely things have to change."

"But..." Toph looked hurt, well, more of devastated. She quickly got up from the bed and ran out of the bedroom, slamming the door on her way into the living room.

"Toph! Wait!" Aang ran after her, leaving Katara all alone.

The naked girl sighed and slipped onto the cool floor. Her barefeet carried her to the door and she closed it. _So much for spending all day in bed._ She thought. _But why did he run after that little bitch?_ Katara dragged her feet to the closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a long blue shirt. _Does he still have feelings for her?_ She stared at her image in the mirror, her eyes said she was exhausted while her hair sprang around wildly. _What does he even see in me?_ Her hand reached for the blue brush and she tore through the knots in her long hair; cringing each time she did a stroke.

When the brush laid back down on the table, ten minutes had passed and Aang was still not back in the bedroom. Katara sighed and began to strip the sheets off the bed and threw them into a corner. She went back to the closet and pulled out a brand new sheet and threw it onto the bed. Another five minutes and he still wasn't back, she couldn't help but worry. Katara leaped to the bedroom door and opened it, slowly walked down the hall and called, "Aang?" But there was no answer.

The kitchen and living room was empty, as though no one had entered in hours. No lights were on and everything was left as the previous night. Katara walked to the front door and slowly opened it, carefully poking her head outside. Less than a yard away from where she stood, was Aang and Toph. Her love had a hand on the bitch's shoulder, and she was leaning against the wall. But what surprised the teenager the most was her boyfriend's lips just pulling away from his ex-girlfriend's mouth. _Okay... Calm down. You don't even know if it was a real kiss... _Katara kept thinking to herself. Alas, no matter what she thought, the heart inside her chest fell to her stomach.

Aang turned his head and looked at Katara. He turned his head back to Toph and said, "I think you better go."

Toph smiled and ran her hand against his right cheek. "I'll see you later."

"You... will not!" Katara spat at the girl as she ran down the hall and out of sight.

Aang put his hand on her lower back and led Katara inside. Her head was spinning, nothing seemed real. "Well... you knew about mine and Toph's--"

"Did you kiss her?" She whispered.

"Past. She really--" He continued as though she said nothing.

Katara pushed him away from herself and screamed, "DID YOU KISS HER?"

Aang was silent for a few seconds, trying to think of the right words. There were none. "I love _you_, Katara."

"But did you _kiss her_?" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Was it too hard to tell the truth?

He refused to look into her eyes and stared at the ground. That said it all. He did. Katara sighed and slowly walked to the sliding glass doors which led to the balcony. "I'm sorry..." Aang whispered.

Katara shook her head as she opened the door, she stepped outside before answering, "I'm sure you are." Then slammed the door.

Her entire body was shaking, she had to hold onto the railing to keep from falling. Slowly, Katara began to fall to her knees, losing grip. She fell onto the cement floor and hugged her knees to her chest. How could he?


	30. Chapter 30

The balcony had been occupied all day by Katara and her painful tears. Aang would sometimes appear in the glass to check on her, but he knew the sight of him hurt her even more. He would only check up on her once every fifteen minutes, careful that she wouldn't see him. But, despite his efforts, Katara saw him each moment. It's how she kept track of the time. The weeping girl had been outside since morning, and now the sun was beginning to sink. Over and over, Katara would say something in attempt to calm herself down. Saying either, "They loved each other once... there's bound to be some old feelings." or "Toph must've tempted him..."

She was still sitting in the far corner away from the door, eyes bright red from crying; tears which refused to come anymore. Katara wipped her eyes for any left over water and stood up, leaning over the railing. _I'm certain it was Toph's fault._ She continued to think, _Aang swears that he loves me. I still believe him, how can I not? _Katara chuckled. _Guess it really is a matter of giving your heart to someone and trusting them not to break it... But why did he run after her when she leaped out of the room? Does he love her too?_

Aang slid the glass door open a little bit and poked his head outside. "Katara?" She just moved her head so she couldn't see him. "...I've got something to tell you." The girl just stood still and looked at the setting sun. "You won't leave me, no matter what, right?"

Katara nodded her head. "Right. Just tell me." Was this about that kiss?

"Well... it's about Toph." Maybe it was. "There were times when I tried to help her... you know how depressed she gets."

"You kissed her to make her feel better?"

Aang laughed a little. "Not exactly... But, there were times when I tried to help her... they got intimate." Katara's heart stopped beating before he continued. "I know it shouldn't have happened..."

Words began to fall out of her mouth, before she had any idea what she was saying, "There are better ways to help people you know."

He shifted in his spot a bit. "I know... it shouldn't have happened. That's why I've been thinking long and hard if I should tell you about it." He sighed. "And I kno by telling you, it may hurt your trust in me. But I believe I should tell you on my own rather than having you discovering it one day."

"Why did you do it?" Katara felt so far away from reality, was any of this real?

Aang sighed again, "It was just a moment of weakness... and I'm feeling guilty towards you." He moved a bit closer to her, but she moved away. "Well, I could have chosen to keep it from you, but it's just not my way of doing things."

She nodded. "I know."

"And I know that it may... damage our relationship."

Katara smiled at him, though she was dying inside. "I'm glad you told me."

He looked at her in shock, "So... you're okay with it?" Aang pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard, but... will you forgive me?"

She shrugged him off of her. "How many times have you done it with Toph?"

The man sighed again, "Does it matter?"

Katara nodded, tears trying to form once more. "It matters to me..."

"Three times..." He turned his head to look at the ground; his eyes were getting wet. "I know it's hard for you to take."

She kissed him, hated to see him like this. "Yeah, I forgive you."

He smiled a bit, "Thanks." Aang kneeled on one knee, then took her hand and kissed it.

Katara took her hand out of his grasp. "I've got a headache and it won't go away... Mind if I go lay down for a while?"

Aang stood up and kissed her forehead. "Okay. I'll see you when you wake up."

She grinned at him and took all of her remaining energy to step inside and close the door. As she walked to the hall, she turned her head to see Aang facing the other way. The girl couldn't stay here anymore, her thoughts were running wild, and her emotions were at the edge. Katara turned away from the hall and walked to the front door. It slowly opened, she took one more look at him, and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. That's all of the energy she had. Katara fell to the ground and began to whimper and gasp for breath. _How could he? __I love him so much... I still do... _She stuffed her head into her knees. _Somebody kill me... I never should've given him the chance... I should've seen this coming... Please! Kill me, now! _Tears burst out of her eyes and she fell sideways onto the floor.

The door beside her opened and a familiar face appeared. "Katara!" Yue ran to her side and pulled the weeping girl into her arms. "What's wrong?"

She tried to speak between sobs, "A-aang an-d To-top--" The girl couldn't say the name.

Yue understood it well enough and wrapped an arm around Katara. "Let's get you inside..." and led her into the new apartment room to lay the weeping girl on the couch.

Katara wrapped a blanket around herself and whispered, "I still love him..."

* * *

Aang and Toph Sex: When did it happen? Well, Aang mentioned it in Chapters Seven, Left to do it in Chapter Thirteen, and it seems I failed to write another time in the story he did it.


	31. Chapter 31

Yue hugged Katara on her couch, the entire room was dark except for one single light in the farthest corner. The poor girl had been crying for three hours now, no more tears could fall from her dying eyes. The princess slowly rocked the teenager back and forth and saying, "It's going to be okay... Men are like this."

Between her sobs, Katara would stutter, "I love him..."

"You don't need him if he treats you like this... There's better people..." She kept biting her tongue, how far could she go?

The girl kept shaking her head and wiping away tears that would not come. The phone rang and Yue laid the girl on the side of the couch, then leaned over and picked up the phone. "Is Katara there?" It was Aang, he didn't even wait for her to greet him.

"You have the nerve calling around for her? Someone you 'love' but treat like shit?"

The other end of the phone was silent. "I just want to know if she's there..."

"Oh, so _now _you care for her." Yue rolled her eyes, she wanted nothing more but to strangle him.

"I never said I stopped caring for her!" Aang didn't miss a beat. "I _love _her!"

"Then you sure have a shitty way of showing it!" She slammed the phone down on the table.

Katara's tired eyes looked at her friend, "Please don't be too hard on him--"

"Hard on him? He hurt you!" She spat.

"Yes, but... I don't want him hurting..."

Yue's eyes stared at her face. "Look at you, Katara. You're a mess." She hugged her. "He deserves something for doing this to you..."

Katara sighed. "Do you have a notebook and a pen?"

She nodded and handed over the items. "What are you going to do?"

"I can barely speak to him without breaking down... I'm sure of it. But I have some questions I want answered." The girl scribbled on the notebook.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Hold on." They both sat in silence for a minute as Katara finished writing. She put the pen in her mouth as she read it over again; a bit of water came down from her eyes.

"Well?" Katara shook her head and passed the notebook to her friend. Yue read it silently:

_You just should've had more common sense than that! Tell me the truth: Do you love her?  
Look, you swear you love me. And yet you did it with her... I don't care if you feel guilty NOW. You should've known better THEN...  
I knew there was something happening between you and her... But I lied to myself saying I was silly. saying "He loves you. He'd never try to hurt you." And yet here I am... crying because you DID hurt me... and you knew it would.  
If you really want to know what I think of Toph, then here it is: I don't like her. She seems like one of those people that do anything to get attention. Flirts with whomever she wants. Only thinks of herself. And she is a whore! I told Haru all of that while we were 'dating', before I even loved you. He said, "I think so too. But don't tell Aang." Well, here I am telling you...  
Yes, my head still hurts... but my heart hurts even more... This is the moment where I want to die. How can I live with no heart?  
I feel like I was wrong... when I said you were different from everyone else...  
Tell me something... is she better than me?  
Better question: Do you love her?  
If you do, then I will gladly walk outta your life so you can have her._

Katara hugged her knees to her chest. "Would you mind giving that note to him?"

Yue nodded. "Are you sure...?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I am."

The girl slowly stood up from the sofa and crept to the door. Behind her, Katara was gasping for breath; crying again. Yue opened her front door, not bothering to close it. Quickly, she put the paper on the floor in front of Aang's apartment and knocked twice. Once she was sure he was coming, she ran back to her house. "Did he get it?" Katara whispered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did." Yue peeked outside the door and saw that the note was gone. "Yes. He did." She nodded and laid her head on the back of the couch. "You can go to sleep you know."

Katara shook her head. "No, I can't sleep..."

"Then let's get some food in you..." She headed for the kitchen. "You look starving."

She clutched onto her stomach. "I can't eat either..."

Yue glared at her. "Killing yourself won't help anything."

"Living without a heart is even worse..."

"Stop talking like that! It's just a boy!"

Katara looked at her, "He was the world to me."

Her hands turned into fists. "Don't make me hit you. Suck it up!"

The girl buried her head into her arms. Yue didn't understand... How could she expect her to? Katara went back to her silent crying.

Both of them stayed in the dark room, there was no happiness or joy. No love or hate. Just sadness, nothing but pure depression hung in the air. The world could be ending for all they knew. Depression, it is a sickness.

There was a weak knock at the door. Yue rushed to the door, affraid of what would happen if the fragile couple saw each other. She pulled the door open, only to find another note and a CD on the floor. The girl handed the items over to her friend. Katara slowly unfolded the note and read it:

_ No. I don't love her. I told her that too... Please... I only love you. We share the same brain and the same heart... if you live with no heart, then I have no heart too. Will you come back home, please? I've been thinking of you... ever since I told you about Toph. I know you're hurting, and you're crying more than before. I know no words now can make you feel better, and that I'm really such a tart to not have treasured you and our relationship... Maybe I shouldn't even have the cheek to ask for forgiveness, because I'm the one who did wrong and should burn in hell.  
Please, don't bottle up your feelings... tell me or take it out all on me... do whatever you want to me as long as it's going to make you feel better... I don't know if I should ask you for another chance... I know I don't have the right anymore... but I want to stay beside you. _

_ I'm really at a loss now... I'm hurting too, but I know my hurt is nothing compared to the hurt that I inflicted on you... Yeah, you're right, I should have known better then. I really don't know what I can do to atone for my sins. But whatever you do, don't leave me, okay? Don't leave our home... Let me heal your broken heart. I know it sounds impossible, and I don't really have an idea how to do it yet, but please... At least listen to the CD I sent you... It only has one song, and I keep listening to it over and over. It explains what I'm feeling quite well. I love you, Katara._

The CD laid in her hands, "Where is your radio?" Yue pointed to the bedroom.

Katara slowly walked down the hall, she was weak. Her friend walked behind her, ready to catch the girl if she fell. Katara walked into the bedroom and turned on the radio. She put the CD in and the song began:

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty~_

It was "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. Katara knew this song well, the couple loved to listen to them. The girl fell onto the bed, and began to cry her tearless weeps. Yue's arms pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Everything will be okay... You'll see."


	32. Chapter 32

The light wind blew around her hair as the balcony below her feet felt like rubber. Katara stood over the edge and stared at the three stories below her; to jump right now at the correct angle would end all pain. Three seemed to be the magical number today: Three months wasted between a relationship with a cheater, three days since the relationship has died, three words (I love you) she wish she never said, and three scratches which rested on her arm.

Her bare arms laid on top of the counter in the kitchen as the song blasted through the house. The sleeves that covered her skin were torn off her shoulders and hanged carelessly at her wrists. A newly sharpened steak knife dangled between her long brown fingers; it would only take a few seconds. She lifted the object up and sliced once against her arm; wasn't a deep enough cut to do damage, but a cry still escaped from her lips. Blood began to drip down her arm as two more slashes were added closer to her shoulder. They were deeper, but still not enough to leave any kind of scar in the future. Tears fell from her deep blue eyes as her hand swiftly covered the cuts and let the sticky liquid imprint on her hand. "Katara!" Yue's eyes grew big and her face colored with red as she stood in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?"

Katara dropped the knife onto the tile and gave a small smile at her friend. "He likes girls who cut."

"That's crazy!"

"Is it?" She slid onto the floor and hugged her knees. "Toph cuts... Have you ever seen her arms? They're covered."

"Obviously they weren't deep enough." Yue hissed under her breath. Her eyes glared at her friend's arm before speaking louder, "What was that suppose to do? Win him back?"

"Make it so I'll never forget."

"Aang is the one who should never forget. You, on the other hand, should just let it all die."

"I want to die."

"You're being an idiot!"

"I'm just someone with a broken heart."

"Who is being an idiot! God, Katara, can't you see that it will get better? It's already at its worst."

The girl sighed and stood up. "You just don't get it..."

"Like I've never had my heart broken?" Yue's voice grew louder and her hands clenched into fists. "You're not the only one to go through with this, _Katara_!" Her name was spat out like poison. "I've had my heart broken many times! Yet, I'm still here. _I_ haven't harmed my body. _I_ haven't thought about suicide. _I_ just kept on going! Look where that has gotten me: I'm in a great relationship with your _brother_."

Katara walked to the door and pushed Yue farther down the hall. She walked slowly towards the balcony and didn't even bother to glace behind at her friend's glare. The glass door slammed behind her as she slowly moved towards the railing. Wouldn't it be nice to jump?

He must've been waiting; Aang was outside and leaned next to his own glass door. "I'm sorry..."

Katara waited a minute before speaking, "_Sorry_? That's all you can say?"

He whispered in a voice full of regret, "I want to heal your pain."

"There wouldn't be any pain if you didn't--"

"Don't. Please, Katara. Please don't say it."

"Oh. Not happy that you did it?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You knew it would hurt me." She spat the words at him. He did know.

"I could've kept it a secret."

"Why did you do it?"

"Please don't ask me any more questions regarding it."

"Why?"

"It hurts me to tell you now... and it hurts you."

Katara held back a few tears. "I'll live."

"It's like asking me to stab you repeatedly in the same area."

Her hand rubbed against the dried blood on her arm. "Stabbing seems pretty nice at the moment."

"Stab me if you want..."

Katara gave him a small smirk. "Think of this as your punishment: me asking questions about you and Toph."

Aang cried, "But it's hurting you!"

"You finally care that you hurt me?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I still love you..." Tears were falling down her cheeks and marking the cement.

"I never stopped loving you." Aang jumped over the fence that seperated them and held her into his arms. "Please, Katara, give me one more chance?"

She buried her face into his chest as he laid his chin on her head. Katara sucked in air and weeped, "Just one... Whether you mess it up or not... is your problem."

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Thank you... I'll never hurt you again."

Katara leaned away from him and wiped her eyes. "But... it does hurt not knowing."

Aang sighed. "I thought you agreed to give me another chance. Please, cool down."

"I won't cool down until you tell me why you did it."

"Now is definately not the time, Katara."

"Right now is the perfect time."

"I already told you why."

"You got horny and wanted inside her pants. But why didn't you stop the urge? You had three chances," Katara held up three fingers to highlight the point. "and you could've resisted... but you didn't."

"These things just happen, Katara."

"And you knew I would've heard about it sooner or later... but you still did it."

"It's all could have and should have... No. You might not have heard about it."

"You'd crack sooner or later."

"May not have. I chose to tell you... because I wanted to strengthen our love. If I didn't tell you, it could've remained a block in that path."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have."

"You're at it again. It's all wouldn't and shouldn't."

"Did you confuse me with Toph?" Katara slid farther away from him and leaned inside a corner. "Or is she just better than me?"

"Please don't ask questions about it anymore... Please..."

"Maybe I'll get better. But you're not helping me any!"

"Katara, I know you're depressed. You've been crying these past few days."

"Is that because my eyes are as red as the devil himself?"

"No. It's because I've been crying too." Aang moved a bit closer to her. "Besides my grandma and that girl I chased after earlier in life... you're the next girl I cry for." His head shook as he sat up straighter. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter to you."

"It does."

"Then why ask when you know it's only going to hurt you deeper?"

"Because the sooner you tell me, the sooner we can start repairing."

"But you're only getting hurt!"

"How can I be sure you'll change?"

"Yes... you can't be sure... I broke the trust between us."

"And I'll possibly never trust you again."

"But are you willing to give me the chance to mend it? Mend your broken heart and prove to you that I can change?"

"I don't know..." Tears flooded from her eyes again. "I would like to... but I just don't know..."

Aang stretched his hand out and catched her falling tears. "I'm sorry to have hurt you like this."

"And I'm sorry that you almost destroyed our relationship." She swatted his hand away from her cheek. "This pain... it makes me feel like you'd rather have Toph than me... and it feels like you lied when you said that you loved me."

"NO! I didn't lie to you! Every "I love you" was pure and true. It's so hard to prove to you that I'm true to you... I'm at a loss. I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to do either, I feel like everyone is screaming at me to leave you... but I don't want to."

"I can only hope that you will bestow upon me another chance..."

"That chance... I've already given it to you, haven't I?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Were you falling in love with Toph?"

The smile faded again and Aang began to shake and utter, "No. No no no. No. No. Never. No..."

"Please stop..." Katara grabbed onto his shoulders. "She wants you... badly... and you kept falling for her ways."

"If I loved Toph... I wouldn't feel so guilty, sad, depressed, and hurt that I hurt you right now. I made it clear to her that I don't love her."

"Yeah... clear as mud. You did it with her three times." She pointed a finger at his chest. "And it's called a conscience... you seem to still have one."

"Katara... you're going back at it. Can we please just drop the subject for once?"

"You've confirmed my thoughts that she's a whore."

"Please don't tell her that she is one..."

She sighed and moved back to her corner. "Don't worry, I'd never hurt your precious Toph."

"No... I just don't want her going into depression again... Please, Katara, calm down. I'm prepared to wait."

"Prepared to wait the rest of your life?"

Aang threw himself at Katara and held her tightly. "You love me still... please don't give up on me."

"I have given you one more chance... Just don't let yourself or Toph mess it up." Her arms wrapped around him lightly. "Please, tell me if you ever do something like this again... Maybe I can help you."

"I'm determined to change my ways this time. I _will _refrain from doing it. I've got this one chance left... and I never want you leaving me, Katara."

She nodded her head and slipped away from his grip. "You're tired... it looks like you haven't slept in days."

Aang chuckled and stood up. "Yeah, I haven't. Been too busy thinking of how to repair our relationship."

Katara stood up beside him and kissed his cheek. "Go to bed..."

He nodded and jumped back to his side of the balcony. "I love you, Katara. Please, come home soon." Aang slid open the glass door and stepped inside.

The girl was by herself once more. _Why am I such a fool? Hurting myself... taking him back... _Katara thought to herself as she walked back inside Yue's apartment; the owner was sitting on the couch in front of the television with a bowl of cereal on her lap. _Did I do the right thing?_

"How'd it go?" The princess shoveled another spoonful into her mouth.

"You knew that he was outside?"

"Yeah... I've been talking to him lately. You two have been driving me insane!" She put the bowl onto the table. "I told him I'd try and get you outside so you two could talk."

Katara took a step back. "What have you been saying to him?"

"The same things I've been telling you."

"Thanks." She walked to the sofa and hugged her friend. "I'm going home."

"That's great that you two got it all figured out." Yue smiled.

"Yeah... figured out... not really." Katara shrugged and walked to the front door. "There's still a lot of questions I want to ask him."

"Ouch. Have fun."

"Loads."

"Sure that you're better?"

She smiled as the front door opened, "Much. Thanks!"

The door silently shut behind the girl. Her feet slowly led her to her own house next door and her hand moved the knob slowly to the left. Katara looked around the room and saw that everything was right where she left it. She smiled at herself and walked down the hall to find her boyfriend snoring loudly in bed. _He must've not have had the energy to even get under the blankets._ Katara thought as she snuck into bed beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. It was good to be back home.


	33. Chapter 33

Katara's eyes fluttered open as she wiped the sleep away from her face. Her arms stretched to the sky as her body turned around in a lazy way. As she looked at the spot where Aang had laid, her heart dropped. Where was the face she loved so much? With a small and unsteady voice, she muttered, "Aang?"

"In here!" Came the reply from outside the door.

A smile crept across her face as the beating heart inside slowed down to its regular beat. Footsteps hurried down the hall and he appeared inside the bedroom, "Come into the living room... I have a surprise for you." He grinned as he reached out his hand.

Katara looked into his eyes with a confused expression and took his hand. Their fingers wrapped around each other as he slowly pulled her out of the warm bed and down the hall. It was dark in the house; save a few flickers of fire. "What's with all of these candles?"

Aang moved her to the couch and they both sat down; still holding each other's hands. "I love you so much, Katara." He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them. "I know... you still might be hurting... but I will somehow make it up to you."

Katara nodded, "I don't mind so much that you did it... but why did you continue to do the same thing?"

"I... don't know."

"It's okay..."

"I know that it will take a while for me to earn your trust in me again."

"I've always trusted you. Which, I suppose, is where I went wrong. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't trust you..."

"I know, I know. And, I'm sorry... But I love you so much Katara."

"Yes, I know... and I love you. I can't live without you Aang... I could barely take it while we were apart."

He kissed her forehead and moved down onto the floor. Aang bent on one knee and held one of her hands tightly within his own. Katara's heart began to beat faster... was this it? "I can't live without you either..." He took in a breath and whispered, "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes! Of course I will!"

Aang smiled and hugged her tightly. Katara's hands wrapped around him as her lips pressed against his. Tears were falling from her face, was all of this real? They moved apart and Katara quietly questioned, "Where shall we get married?"

"Anywhere you want... I was thinking outside."

"Think we could have it at the park down the street?"

"Well, they do have a nice pond. You'd look beautiful in that place, with the flowers surrounding you."

Katara blushed and gave him a smell peck on the lips. "Then when shall we get married?"

Aang moved his hands through her hair. "Perhaps in the spring?"

"I'd like to have a winter wedding."

"In the _outside_?" He laughed.

"Well, yeah. We can do it at the end of winter... that way it can symbolize rebirth."

"Rebirth of?"

"Our love I suppose."

"You make no sense at times." Aang stuck out his tongue before continuing, "But fine. January then?"

"Sounds good. It gives us four months to prepare."

They smiled at each other; fantasizing about the wedding. Aang kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait until the wedding night."

Katara giggled. "Why wait until then?"

Aang nibbled on her ear and slowly moved his hands up her shirt. He gave her breasts a tight squeeze as she slid her hand down and slowly stroked his dick. With her other hand, Katara lifted up her shirt and threw it onto the ground. Aang moved back and stared at her half naked body, "You're so beautiful..."

"You always say that." She laughed as she slid his pants down.

He moved his head to her chest and slowly licked around her nipples. Katara gave a low moan as her fingers gently rubbed his dick... Wait...

She pushed Aang off of her and stared at his sex... That thing was inside of Toph... and he was trying to get it inside her.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

He held her tightly against him. "Something..."

She moved out of his grasp and began to walk away. "It's just a headache... I'm sorry..."

My God... how a simple human could hurt someone they love! But Katara still loved him... and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she was sure of it. But this... this sin he committed... it would take time.

"Did I do something wrong?" Aang asked helplessly.

"No... I think all of this was too much to take in."

He ran up behind her and held her tightly. "I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you."

"It'll just take time..."

"So, you don't want to marry me?" His arms fell down from around her.

"No! I do!" Katara turned around and held him tightly. "I really do... I want nothing else in the world... You are the only thing that matters to me."

Aang smiled and held her just as tight. "You're the driving force in my life now."

She laughed. "That's not good."

"But, it's true."

"Well, you are the driving force in mine too. Without you, I can't live."

Katara spoke from her heart and stared into the eyes she loved so dearly. Yes, she could forgive him.

-x-

June 11th, 2009... 'Aang' has broken up with 'Katara'. Damn, does it hurt! Seriously, it's hard for me to write now... but I will continue it. Don't worry, it's only two years wasted. Why did he break up with me? Seems he didn't like the differences (accents, age, and culture), stupid reason... right? Until I saw him with another a girl... Looks like he got a new girlfriend a few hours after killing me. Now I have a huge hole in my chest and... well, I think I was co-dependent! First heartbreak hurts the most... or so I've heard.


	34. Chapter 34

"How about this one?" Katara asked as she slowly stepped out from behind a corner, letting the white dress swish back and forth against her legs.

"Spin around in it." Yue was sitting on a chair nearby, smiling each time her friend came out in a new dress. "Still don't think you should wear white."

As she spun slowly around, letting the girl inspect the fabric, she laughed. "Then what do you propose I wear?"

"Hmm..." Yue stood up and browsed around the other dresses, her hands slightly touching them as she walked by.

"Anything but pink." Katara made a disgusted face as she stepped down from the stage.

She held up a pink dress full of ribbons and frills. "Aww... but pink stands for femininity, admiration, love, pretty, spring, gentleness, harmony, fidelity, and sensuality. It is an innocent, sweet, and a soft color!"

"Where did you get that?"

Yue let go of the dress and let it swing back into position on the rack. "The salesperson told me."

Katara nodded. "Besides, we're getting married in the winter, not spring."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You said it stood for spring..."

"Oh." She gave a small chuckle. "Well, what about brown?"

"Brown... that reminds me of wood and it seems so boring. Might as well give me a dress made out of tree bark!"

"My my... aren't you a picky bride?"

"Well, this is the day that I will remember for the rest of my life."

"Fine then. Choose your own color!" Yue stomped back to the seat and plopped down into it. She smiled back at Katara to show that she wasn't really angry.

Katara rolled her eyes, "You're such a bra-" What was that in the corner of her eye? The bride-to-be ran to a new rack and picked up a beautiful blue wedding gown.

"I'm what? A _brat?_" She spat at her.

"Hey... I think I found my dress."

Yue's eyes looked at the fabric that Katara held. "Blue... calmness, tranquility, truthfulness, nobleness, and faithfulness. Too bad it also stands for depression, loneliness, and sadness... Which one are you?"

"You're being so mean today! Well, I think it would hold true for truthfulness. Most men wouldn't tell their girlfriends that they slept with their ex."

"And you're so sickly faithful to him."

Katara stuck her tongue out at her friend and snuck behind the curtain. Quickly, she unzipped the white dress and let it fall down to the floor. Her legs stepped through the neck of the blue dress and pulled it up her body. The girl turned around and looked at the mirror. "Katara! Get out here... I want to see what it looks like on you."

She hopped out onto the stage and put her hands behind her back. "You're also very impatient."

"You're being a bully with the insults... But that dress! It looks beautiful on you."

"Really?" Katara moved her hands around her bare shoulders. "I love how the sleeves wrap around the bottom of my shoulders."

"It looks like a midriff."

"I didn't think of that!" She gave a chuckle and swayed back and forth. "I'm in love with this."

"Looks like a prom dress! But yeah... it does have it's wedding quality."

"Suppose we'll have a blue wedding?"

"Yeah... and you can move into a blue house with a blue little window. Maybe even drive a blue corvette!"

"Da ba dee da ba die!"

Yue laughed. "Anyways, how much is the dress?"

"Who cares? This is my wedding day... I don't care for price... and if we have to blow up five cent balloons and make our own cake for me to afford this dress, then so be it."

"You won't be saying that when Aang has to wear foil for a tux."

"Why foil?"

"So the sun can reflect off of it and make me go blind when you kiss." Katara rolled her eyes as she went behind the curtain and took off the dress. "I can't believe you're getting married... in fact, I don't think you should."

"Why not?"

"I just... don't have a good feeling about it." Yue confessed.

Katara put her jeans on and put the shirt over her head. "What feelings?"

"It's... well... the man just cheated on you."

"I know... but don't most men?"

"No."

The bride picked up her dress and walked into view. "But I love him... more than anything."

"Are you sure?"

Katara nodded as she walked past her friend and to the salesperson. "Hi, I'd like to buy this please." The girl pulled out a credit card and held it out.

The salesperson smiled as she took the dress and card. "My pleasure, I'll just ring it up and give it to you at the door."

"Thank you." She muttered at the woman as she walked away.

Yue walked up behind the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to marry Aang?"

"Yes! For the thousandth time! I'm in love with him, and I know he loves me. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"Oh yes... because you're a wise 70-year old woman."

"I'm pretty sure I know what love is..."

She sighed and hugged the girl. "I'll just have to assume you do."

They locked arms and walked to the door. "I can't wait until me and Aang are married!"

"Am I invited?"

"Of course you are!" Katara laughed as she grabbed the dress and card from the salesperson. "You're going to be my maid of honor."

"Congratulations on the marriage, I pray that you two will have a long and happy life together." The employee said, as though she had to say it to every bride that walked out the door.

"Thank you." The girl smiled and quickly got out of the store. "I pray we do too."

"What shall we do next?" Yue asked as they moved towards the car.

"Hmm... let's eat? I'm starving!"

"Fine... but what else do you have to do before the wedding?"

"Everything." Katara sighed and slumped into the passenger seat.


	35. Chapter 35

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!" Katara squeeled into the phone that balanced lightly on her shoulder, "Yeah, I have everything in ord--" _craaaaack._ The bride-to-be dropped the phone onto the counter as pieces of glass fell into the soapy water. Immediately, her bloodied fingers went into her mouth and she sucked on them; hoping to stop the flow of crimson liquid.

"_Helloooooooo?_" called the voice from the phone, "_Katara! Are you there?_"

She pulled her hand away and pressed the cuts against a towel. Quickly, the girl grabbed the device and placed it next to her ear. "Sorry, I am trying to do dishes... And let's just say I hope me and Aang get a new wine glass set." Her eyes looked closely at the wounded hand. "No, doesn't look like I have to get stitches; the blood is beginning to stop." She sighed and pulled the plug out of the sink and watched the water twirl into the darkness.

Katara stared at the clock, why does time always go by slowly when something good is coming? The past few weeks went by so quickly; getting ready for her wedding took up almost all of her time. Didn't take long for the bride to get the flowers and catering mixed up, thank God for Yue! All Aang really did was decide if the wedding was going to be outside or inside. In fact, the young couple hardly saw each other any more. But does it matter? They were about to spend the rest of their lives together. A smile spread across her face at this thought.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Oh, Yue, I have to go. I think Aang forgot his key again! Yeah, I'll talk to you later, bye!" Katara pressed the button that cut the connection between the two. "Come in you silly! It's unlocked!"

There was a small pause at the door, but Katara ignored it and gently picked the broken glass from the sink. She was careful not to cut herself, seeing as how the bleeding had finally stopped. The doorknob slowly turned right, as though someone was committing a serious crime and they were determined not to get caught. "Aang? Are you okay?" The door opened a bit and the person paused just outside; keeping out of view. "Aang?"

A small sigh escaped from the visitor's lips. "It's not Aang," whispered the familiar female's voice.

Katara paused and dropped the glass onto the floor. "What are you doing here?"

The small figure stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her. She blew some of her black hair out of her face and leaned against the wall before she continued, "Last person you would expect to see here?"

"You almost ruined my relationship!" She cupped her hand into the sink, scooped up a handful of leftover bubbles, and threw them at the girl. "Get the hell out of here, Toph!"

She scoffed as her fingers flicked off the suds. "Is that suppose to be holy water?"

"If it was, you'd be melting."

Toph smiled, "Still as bitchy as ever."

"Get. Out." Katara growled, as she moved into the living room.

She moved towards the dining room table and took a seat, throwing her feet onto the wooden surface. "Fine. Ruin your life and don't listen to what I have to tell you."

The bride stopped in her place, "What are you talking about?"

"Aangie-poo."

"He is mine!"

"Oh, I know that. You two _are_ getting married tomorrow, aren't you?"

Katara nodded as she leaned against the table. "Are you trying to ruin it? You really do fail at life."

"No, I'm not trying anything. I just figured you'd better learn about this before it's too late."

"My, my! Look who matured."

"Look who got immature. Please, sit down and listen to me for a few seconds. After that, I swear I'll leave."

"Fine." She took a seat across from the girl and pressed her back against the chair. "You have ten seconds. Go. One, two..."

"Must you count?"

"...five, six..."

"Okay okay! Aang is cheating on you!"

"With you? Doubt that."

"Why not? He did before. But that's not it... He's cheating on you with a lot of different girls." The bride lifted an eyebrow and Toph continued, "Where do you think he is right now?"

"At a party with his best friends." She sat up straighter to appear more superior. "Your ten seconds are up. Get out of my house."

Toph stared deep into the other girl's eyes; showing her seriousness. She held up a few fingers and put them between their heads. "There's three girls."

"Don't give yourself credit. You're hardly worth one girl."

"Ouch. I'm _so_ hurt!" She wiped away an imaginary tear. "Look, if you don't believe me, go to the motel on "O" street around four. He's there right now with another girl."

"What are you? His stalker?" She rolled her eyes to show how much she believed this crap.

"I was. Damn, what was I thinking? I shouldn't have come here."

Katara jumped up, grabbed the girl's sleeve, and pulled her out of the chair. "You're right, you shouldn't have. Now get out!"

Toph pulled her clothing away from her grip and opened the door. "Have fun getting an STD! You know he'll give you one."

"GET OUT!"

"Gladly." She stepped into the hallway and slammed the door behind her.

Katara sighed and pushed the chair back into place. Who does that girl think she is? The phone began to ring and she ran to it, once more putting the device to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, what was with all of that yelling?"

"Oh, hey again, Yue. That was Toph, she is trying to ruin the wedding."

She laughed. "Why? What'd she say?"

"Some story about how Aang is cheating on me."

"With her?"

"No. With some other girls. Honestly, couldn't she come up with a better lie?"

"You expect too much out of her."

"I guess." Katara chuckled before asking, "Anyways, back to busniess. Which do you want to do? Check on the flower delivery or pick up the cake and bring it to the church?"

"The flowers," Yue quickly replied, not skipping a beat. "It only requires a phone call and I'm too lazy to drive across town."

The bride rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Anytime!" She joked before hanging up on her friend.

"Rude!" Katara shouted, hoping that her voice could be heard at the other side of the wall.

But did it matter? She really did want to get out of the house for a while.

Katara shrugged on a light jacket and snatched up her purse. With all thoughts, save for two, pressed to the back of her head. The first one was the cake and the addresses she would be visiting in the next hour. The second thought was if Toph was lying... _Of course she was! Why would Aang cheat on me?_ She began to think over and over. _At least... why would he cheat again?_

She shook her head. Why wouldn't that thought leave her alone? It was all one huge lie.

"Is this the one?" Asked an older female's voice.

"Huh?" Katara looked confused.

"Is this the cake?" The woman said again, pointing to an elegant dessert that sat behind the counter.

_When did I get here...? _

"Are you okay?"

Katara nodded. She must've been deep in thought... but why couldn't she remember coming to this shop?

"Yes to the cake or to being okay?"

"Both. May I just get the cake? I need to be on my way."

"Oh honey. You don't take the cake there!" The old woman smiled. "We have the caterers take it to the church an hour before the wedding. All we need for you to do is confirm the address." She handed over a piece of paper.

Katara quickly glanced at it and nodded. "It should be there around 1pm then?"

She folded the paper back up. "Of course ma'am."

"There's my little sister!" An arm wrapped around Katara's neck and a fist was rubbed on her head.

"Sokka?" She laughed as she pushed her brother off. "What are you doing here?"

"Been waiting for you. I'm here to help bring the cake home!" His arm slowly reached over the counter with his index finger pointed out. "And maybe sneak a little taste--"

The employee behind the counter smacked his hand away. "Back off! This is for _tomorrow._"

Sokka rubbed his hand to soothe the pain. "Man. Can we just get the thing and leave?"

Katara shook her head. "The caterers are bringing it before the wedding. Why aren't you at Aang's party?"

"He had a party? Why didn't I get invited?!"

"You mean... he isn't having one?" A pain suddenly took a strike at her heart.

"Not that I know of." He stared at his sister and held her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just a bit dizzy is all." Had Toph spoken the truth?

"Want me to drive you home?"

"No, I'll be okay. Just need some fresh air." Katara jerked her arm away from her brother and wobbled to the door and into the outside world.

Ever get that gut feeling that something is wrong? Well, that is what our young bride was feeling.

Katara jumped into the car and began the engine. Without looking, she put it in reverse and zoomed out of the tight parking lot.

Her eyes quickly flashed to a nearby street sign and took a sharp right. At every intersection, she saw a green sign that flashed a letter. Her heart began to beat faster the closer she got to "O" street. What did the girl expect to find there anyways? What would she do if Aang really was there? Worse, what if he was there with another woman?

_Girl... You have to stop. _Katara looked into the mirror and noticed tears were beginning to fall. _See? Think of something else. If he is there, how would he feel to see you crying tears when there might be nothing?_

Her eyes continued to watch the green street signs as they flashed by. E... F... G... H...

Envy. Fright. Grieve. Hate.

Wait, that was it. To come up with words that expressed her mixed emotions.

I... J... K...

Ignorance. Justice. K... What emotion began with K? She laughed. Katara.

L... M... N...

Liar. Manipulator. Nervous. Yes... Very nervous... What was going to happen?

Katara quickly glanced at the next sign before she took a quick left and looked upon the hotel. This was it, the moment the bridge would figure out her future.

She lightly tapped on the break to slow the vehicle down. This was stupid... it was silly... Why was she--

She pressed down on the break. There he was.

Horns screamed all around her as she came to a dead stop in the middle of the road. Through tears, she saw her beloved... in the arms of another. They both stood in front of the building; lips pressing against each others. Katara glared at the back of the female's head. Aang opened his eyes as the couple pulled apart and stared at his bride. All colour left his face as Katara pressed onto the accelerator and sped away.

"Toph was right? But how? Why?"

She shook her head. None of that mattered now. The point is that Toph was right, Katara was heartbroken, and Aang had cheated on her.

The female sped even faster, where was she going? Did it matter? All she knew is that she had to leave.

Tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably. Numbness took over her body. Katara reached into her purse and pulled out a small cell phone. She quickly dialed in the number she had called so many times before.

"Hello?"

But she couldn't talk... The words refused to come out...

"Katara?"

Small little gasps of help escaped her lips.

"Are you crying? Where are you?"

_Click._

She threw the phone into the backseat and pulled her car to the side. Within seconds of the vehicle going silent, Katara threw her head onto the steering wheel and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. How could he?

Her eyes looked outside the windshield and spied the great oak tree that laid but a few feet away. "That's it..." She whispered as her hand fell to the side of her seat and opened the trunk.

Without wasting time, Katara burst open the door and ran to the back of her car. Her tear-filled eyes looked frantically inside the trunk, where were they? Her hands tore through the items, throwing them from their resting spots. Ah, there it was.

Katara grabbed onto the six foot jumper cable and placed it on her shoulder. Shaking, she climbed up to the roof of her car and wrapped her hands around the branch that waved above. She pulled herself onto it and went farther up the tree.

The broken hearted girl tied the cable tightly around one of the fattest branches she could reach. As she gasped for more air, she tied the other end of the wire around her neck. As Katara looked down at the world around her, she felt at peace. She was free... and the pain would stop once she jumped. But could she?

Her eyes looked down the road... There was a car coming. She took in a deep breath for she knew who it was. Katara closed her eyes as Aang sped towards her, his horn ringing loudly in her ears.

With one step, the girl fell swiftly towards the ground. The wire held fast to the branch and her neck. Instinctly, Katara threw her hands to her neck to feel the cord. Her body wiggled violently as is struggled for life. She heard a door open and slam shut, or was that just her ears playing tricks with her? "I love you, Katara... I'm sorry!" Aang shouted from below.

But as he looked up, the girl he was to marry swung limply in the wind.

-x-

"Sokka? Are you coming?" Yue looked back to see her husband staring absently at the graves around them.

"Yeah..." The man sighed as he turned around to walk up the hill with his wife.

They both carried bouquets of white lillies in their arms. "They are my favorite," she always used to say.

It has been five years since Katara hanged herself and they were all devastated, even Aang. But they were forced to move on with their lives. Just because one life stopped didn't mean everyone's had to. Aang was the quickest to recover; taking many women in his bed. He even eventually married one. He is now going through his third divorce and suffers from constant STDs.

Sokka and Yue married two years later. They decided to have the wedding his sister always wished to have and came so close to living. A year after they said "I do", Yue gave birth to a young girl who they decided to name "Katara".

"Hey little sister." Sokka smiled at the grave as he laid the flowers onto the ground. "How is heaven?"

Yue gently stroked the stone, "We all miss you down here."

A single tear fell down her cheek and Sokka lightly wiped it away with his fingers. "Let her rest in peace."

His wife nodded as she placed her bouquet against the gravestone. "See you next year, sister-in-law."

The couple bowed to their dead loved one and slowly walked back down the hill. "Do you really think she's happy?" Whispered Sokka.

"I believe she is finally away from the pain." She smiled to him. "Can't have love without hurt, and she suffered more than others."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her as he quoted her gravestone, "Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all."


	36. Alternative Ending

Figured I'd do an alternative ending. Now stop the death threats! Sorry that it's about a year late :)

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!" Katara squealed into the phone that balanced lightly on her shoulder, "Yeah, I have everything in ord-" _craaaaack._ The bride-to-be dropped the phone onto the counter as pieces of glass fell into the soapy water. Immediately, her bloodied fingers went into her mouth and she sucked on them; hoping to stop the flow of crimson liquid.

"_Helloooooooo?_" called the voice from the phone, "_Katara! Are you there?_"

She pulled her hand away and pressed the cuts against a towel. Quickly, the girl grabbed the device and placed it next to her ear. "Sorry, I am trying to do dishes... And let's just say I hope me and Aang get a new wine glass set." Her eyes looked closely at the wounded hand. "No, doesn't look like I have to get stitches; the blood is beginning to stop." She sighed and pulled the plug out of the sink and watched the water twirl into the darkness.

Katara stared at the clock, why does time always go by slowly when something good is coming? The past few weeks went by so quickly; getting ready for her wedding took up almost all of her time. Didn't take long for the bride to get the flowers and catering mixed up, thank God for Yue! All Aang really did was decide if the wedding was going to be outside or inside. In fact, the young couple hardly saw each other any more. But does it matter? They were about to spend the rest of their lives together. A smile spread across her face at this thought.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Oh, Yue, I have to go. I think Aang forgot his key again! Yeah, I'll talk to you later, bye!" Katara pressed the button that cut the connection between the two. "Come in you silly! It's unlocked!"

There was a small pause at the door, but Katara ignored it and gently picked the broken glass from the sink. She was careful not to cut herself, seeing as how the bleeding had finally stopped. The doorknob slowly turned right, as though someone was committing a serious crime and they were determined not to get caught. "Aang? Are you okay?" The door opened a bit and the person paused just outside; keeping out of view. "Aang?"

Katara moved out of the kitchen and peered around the corner. "Who's there?" She said in a very low and freightened voice. Whoever it was, they didn't want the girl to know their identity. "Show yourself!" She demanded at the figure in the door.

Instead of a human emerging from the hall, a small black box was tossed across the floor and at the girl's feet. Puzzled, Katara gave a quizzical glance at the mysterious person. Seemingly pleased the man whispered, "Open it."

With shivers shooting through every nerve in her body, Katara bent down and held the box delicately in her hand. Full of curiousity, she opened the package and stared at the object within. A smile spread across her face as she took the necklace from it's casket, "Oh, Aang! It's beautiful!"

Her lover stepped into the room with a giant grin on his face. "Good. I thought you'd like it." Within a few strides, he stood happily behind her and grabbed the necklace from her grasp. "It's pretty," he whispered in her ear, "but doesn't even come close to being compared to your beauty."

"Now that's just cheesy." Katara smirked as he hooked the necklace on her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. The stone pendant laid happily on her chest as the soft blue cloth hugged around her neck.

"I know," he confessed before kissing her head. "But it's true."

Never before had she felt so connected and at peace with her future husband. Within just a few hours... Katara gasped and placed her hands over his eyes. "What are you doing here? You know it's bad luck to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding!"

"That's too long." He complained as he tightened his grip on her and refused to let go.

"Fine... Just a few more minutes. But then you have to go straight back to Haru's house. Alright?"

"No promises." Aang mumbled and began to nibble lightly on her ear.

Katara giggled then spun around and kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned her kiss with one full of desire. As he began to caress her sides, she pulled back and grinned. "Save it for the honeymoon," the girl teased and stepped back from him.

Aang's lips went into an automatic pout, "Aww. C'mon! Please?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nuh-uh."

"Fine..." He laughed, "Guess we do have a big day tomorrow, huh?"

"Speaking of which..." Katara grabbed his wrist and began to drag him to the front door, "You have to go!"

"That wasn't even five minutes!"

"Good. The sooner you leave, the better. I don't want the bad luck to strike us." She pushed him into the hallway and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you at the wedding! And don't be late."

Aang nodded and began to walk down the corridor. "I love you."

"I love you too. Oh. And Aang?"

"Yeah?" He paused and turned around to look at his love.

She winked at him. "Thanks for the necklace." Then closed the door behind her as she went back inside.

-x-

"Oh Katara! Can you believe that you're getting married today?" Yue sang in delight.

"Honestly, no, I can't." The bride swayed back and forth in front of the mirror in her wedding gown. "Does my dress look okay?"

"Ugh. For the millionth gazillionth time, Katara!" Sokka threw his hands up in the air, "You look just fine!"

"You're just grumpy because Aang didn't pick you to be his best man." Yue smirked.

Katara laughed as she spun around and looked at her brother. "It's not too late to be a bridesmaid!"

"Well... The dresses _are_ very slimming." He gave a thoughtful look, "Yue, can I try yours on?"

"No way! Get your own!"

"But there _is_ no more..." Sokka pouted and looked away.

There was a knock at the door and everyone looked as it slowly creaked open, "Are you ready? It's almost time."

"We'll be out in a minute!" Yue replied as the man outside grunted and closed the door once more. "You are ready, aren't you?"

Katara began to mumble, "I've been thinking..."

"Now don't you be gettin' cold feet on us!" Sokka panicked.

"Sokka, could you-"

"Oh god. You _do_ have cold feet! I knew this was going to happen! Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! Someone start blowing on this girl's feet and make them warm again! Quick! Yue!"

"Sokka!" Katara screamed, "I just wanted to ask if you would walk me down the aisle!"

Sokka stood there awkwardly and shuffled his feet back and forth. His head bent down and he cleared his throat.

"Sokka?"

He coughed and looked up at the bride. He stretched his hand out towards her and smiled, "I'd be honored to."

The girl nodded and gently placed her hand in his own. Both of the siblings walked silently out of the room and to the main doors. Yue walked slowly behind them, letting the beautiful music of the organ fill their ears.

All three of them stood in the main hall. "This is it," Yue whispered.

"Yep." Katara swallowed, why did her mouth suddenly get dry?

"Hey." Her best friend kissed her forehead and smiled, "Remember: He is the one."

She returned the smile, "Yeah, I know."

"Good luck!" Yue stuck her tongue out at her, "Oh. And don't trip."

"Gee. Thanks."

Katara clung onto Sokka's arm as she watched her bridesmaids walk to the alter. _This is it._ She thought.

"You ready?" Her brother whispered.

She nodded her head and sharply inhaled. _The Wedding March_ played through the organ pipes and the two began the long walk down the hall. With all eyes on her, Katara locked her own gaze on the well-groomed man waiting for her by the alter. He beamed happily as his bride walked to him. _We're finally going to be together, _she thought. As though reading her mind, Aang nodded his head and his smile grew.

Katara took the final stride and stood before her groom. Sokka kissed her forehead before moving away, "Give him hell, sis."

She chuckled as her hands entertwined with her lover's fingers. The minister gave a nod of approval and looked out to the crowd, "Dear family and friends, on behalf of Katara and Aang, I welcome all of you for this marriage celebration. We are here today to encourage..."

The couple looked deeply into each others' eyes as the minister continued. _For the rest of our lives, we will be together. _Katara smiled.

"Do you take Katara to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Aang grinned and declared, "I do."

The minister switched his gaze to the bride and repeated, "Do you take Aang to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She swore with all her heart.

-x-

"_So as marriage is the covenant, vows are the entrance into that commitment. The first step down the road that they will travel together, for the remainder of their lives._" ~ Anonymous


End file.
